Stolen Lives
by SummerLove-199
Summary: Charlie has been placed in witness protection, and once awakens from her 3 month long coma realises she had no memory of her previous life. More details in Chapter 1: Awakening.
1. Awakening

_Basic Story Line: _

_Charlie wakes up after a 3 month long coma, due to Jake shooting her, in a hospital in Queensland Australia, with no memory of her previous life . She is then informed by doctors that her name is in fact Claudia Harper age 29, who was involved in a horrific car crash, causing her to lose all memory of her loved ones and friends. Soon enough she acquaints Brad, a 30 year old male who was victim of a head on crash into a Truck, losing his family in the process. _

_With no one to lean on but each other, these two rely on each other to get through the hard ships and find a new place to call home... _

**Title: Stolen Lives**

**Main Characters: Charlie Buckton & Darryl Braxton**

**Chapter 1: Awakening.**

**Claudia (Charlie):**

I opened my eyes to find everything around me blurry and disfigured; I closed my eyes again before reopening them to find things less blurry. I sat up, to realise I was in some sort of hospital bed with wires, drips and machines all around me, I didn't recognise anything, anything at all. Soon enough I looked over to see this man, also in a hospital bed staring at me, my eyes went wide as I looked at him, he had a broken arm and leg, both done up in a cast and supported by pillows and cushions.

"Ah welcome back to the real world." He smiled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I've been in this room for the past 3 months watching you in eternal sleep; I'd never thought you'd wake up." He laughed; this guy was very bubbly and actually quite good looking. God damn it, stop checking him out.

"Who are you?" I questioned, I had never seen this man in my life.

"Oh, so sorry. My name is Bradley Campbell, but just call me Brad." He smiled...

"Oh and who am I?" I questioned, quite a weird question to be asking.

"Oh um your name is Claudia Harper." He smiled, raising his eyebrows at me and laughing.

I actually was now half tempted to get to my feet and hit him, why did he laugh at everything?

I looked around the small room, the walls were a pale white colour the floors were lino and the windows blocked by curtains, it was all very confusing. There was large arch way that led into some kind of hall way or corridor with busy nurses walking past. Until one stopped and noticed that the woman who had been asleep for 3 months straight was now conscious and talking, she put her hand over her mouth and quickly rushed off. Soon enough a tall man walked in through the door, mostly likely a doctor seeing he was wearing a white coat over a very formal shirt and tie. He grabbed my chart before reading the machine and beginning to talk.

"Welcome back to the real world Claudia..."

The doctor talked to me for at least 2 hours explaining everything. Turns out my name is Claudia Harper, I'm 29 years old and right now I'm in a hospital in Queensland Australia. I was involved in a horrific car crash which caused me to lose all my memories, not my knowledge of how to read and write etc but my memories of anything to do with family or my life before the crash.

But it's not like it matters because apparently I was orphaned as a young child, both my parents killed in a bank robbery and I have no other siblings or relatives what so ever...

I have been unconscious and in a coma for 3 and ½ months, my chances were very slim of ever regaining consciousness but here I am sitting up and digesting what I've just been told.

I got to know a fair bit about Brad also; he thought that seeing he knew so much about me that I should know something about him. He is 30, also involved in car crash and has lost all his long term memories, he had a wife and kids who were tragically taken from him when the truck hit their family vehicle, killing all three kids instantly and having his wife take at least 2 hours to bleed out inside their mangled car.

He jokes about it, I guess it's just the way he tries to deal with something he can't remember, something that was such a huge part of his life and he can't even recall a single thing. What his wife's name was what she looked like, when his children were born or something as simple as what gender they were. It must have been tough being told that you've lost everything you've ever known, even though you can't remember it. Luckily for me I guess that I'm all alone in this world, my accident wouldn't have even worried or affected anyone else...

**Brax P.O.V**

_-3 months beforehand-_

**F**or 2 days I watched my girlfriend's life slip further and further into the unknown. Watched the glow disappear from her skin, watched the beauty get taken away with her life. I can't handle this, I can't handle that her own daughter is giving up, is ready to flick the switch and take her life. Charlie was still fighting so we should be to, but seeing Ruby and everyone else had given up, there was only me let to fight for her and fight for her I did.

I did some pretty irrational stuff, for one locking myself in her room, I don't know why I thought that would help the situation, I don't know how I thought that doing that would bring my girlfriends life back out from the deep end she had been thrown in. I knew what needed to happen, what needed to be done; I just wanted to delay it, in some miracle that she'll come back to me. So I can see her beautiful eyes, hear her voice and feel her warmth... I was just delaying the inevitable, not wanting to face this harsh reality that she died the moment she hit the ground, the moment those two bullets pierced her body, the moment she bled out on her floor...

**Ruby P.O.V**

_-Charlie's Funeral-_

I sat there on the cold wooden seat in the church watching Brax, standing behind the microphone struggling to keep himself together, not wanting to break down in the middle of his speech in front of a church filled with people. He didn't care if at least 100 hundred people saw the notorious, tough River Boy cry, he cared because he didn't want to stuff this up, he wanted everyone to hear what he thought about Charlie and how much he loved her.

"Charlie was such a beautiful woman, she was brave, smart, funny and cheeky, by god she was cheeky. When I first saw her, back in Angelo's, I knew I had to have her she was just too perfect to pass up, I knew I'd have my work cut out for me. But after many months of hard chasing and changing of my ways I got her, I got the woman I loved, my first love and most likely my last. It is because of her that I am the way I am today, she changed me for the good for the better, and she helped me and supported me the whole time, through thick and thin and until now I don't think I ever really appreciated it enough. Charlie was an amazing person and an even better mother; she was always willing to put her well being behind others in need of help, not because she had to because of her job but because she wanted to." He sighed and looked at the ground before continuing.

"I loved her, more than anything in the world. And I can't imagine where I'd be without her or how I was truly ever happy before I met her. I still think of what our future would have been like, living together, finally as a real couple, our love was impenetrable and unbreakable, I would have been more than happy to call her my wife to call her the mother of my children." He said with confidence, he then shook his head as if he was going off topic. He looked out towards the crowd and then at me, I smiled weakly up at him, my smile trembling and my eyes sore from crying.

"I don't want people to remember Charlie as what they saw of her lying on that hospital bed. I want all of you's to leave today with Charlie in mind as a young, strong, beautiful, brave, courageous and somewhat stubborn women whose heart was only filled with love. One day I will see her again. Until then it's not goodbye Charlie, it's I'll see you later. " he finished before walking back down and taking his seat, I felt Casey arm restrict around me as I looked at his sad, broken brother take a seat about 2 metres away from me and continue to look at the photo of Charlie displayed on her coffin.

I looked around to everyone in the church, to everyone I knew and then I realised something. I had Casey, Indy had Romeo, Bianca had Liam, Irene had April, Sasha had Sid and Dex, Morag had Alf, Leah had VJ... Brax had no body, I looked back towards him, his eyes filled with tears, one slowly making its way down his cheek and crashing onto the wooden floor. Everyone here had someone, someone to hug and hold and to comfort them but Brax... he had no one.

He sat there now looking down at the booklet provided to every single one of the guests, the booklet with a picture of Charlie smiling, happy and healthy displayed on the front. His thumb slowly tracing over her face, trying to remember what she felt like, I looked at Casey and once I had his attention I looked towards Brax. Showing him what I saw, his gaze dropped in sadness, seeing his big brother the one he had depended on for all these years, the strong father figure reduced to rubble and tears...

I slid over on the wooden chairs and next to Brax, before taking his hand and intertwining our fingers. He looked up at me and I smiled, he smiled back briefly for only a second and the sadness invaded his face again. He then finally broke, breaking down in tears and sobbing; I took his head and held him to me. Letting him cry, knowing that nobody thinks less of him as a man, but probably think more.

He was broken... sad... and lost... in need of his lover... of his best friend... Of Charlie...

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys, just to clear up any confusion about this story. <em>

_Charlie was put into witness protection after being shot, her death was faked along with her funeral, Brax, Ruby and the rest of the world are completely clueless that she isn't dead but very much alive. High powers of government decided it would be in the best interest of the Summer Bay community to remove Charlie until all threats were taken care of, although to make this successful and to make sure Charlie didn't blow the plan up they had to wipe clean her memory, leaving her clueless about her previous life and the people she left behind._

_Also, before you's ask. Yes eventually Charlie will reunited with her loved ones, but how that happens will remain a secret, mostly because I haven't worked out that far into this story yet... Ha ha ha._

_This story will only be continued if I hear of people liking it. I went out on a limb with this story not sure if it would work or not, hopefully it will because I have some interesting places to take this. So if you want to see another chapter send me a PM or review what you like (or dislike) about this story and if I get enough positive reviews that insure me people are liking it I will continue. Thanks SummerLove_199_


	2. Love?

_Okay, just to clear this up Brad is NOT Brax, sorry for this confusion I didn't realise how similar the names were until I had someone comment on it. And also, had a lot of reviews and PM's about my other story Never Judge A Book By It's Cover and yes, to answer your questions, I will continue writing it. _

**Chapter 2: Love?**

**Casey P.O.V**

_-3 months ago, after the funeral-_

I was walking along the beach, trying to clear my head of everything that has happened in the last couple days. I stopped at the top of the hill looking down to the ocean and gazing along to the docks, where I saw Brax, sitting on the end with his feet dangling in the water. It only took me about 5 minutes to walk down to the beach and along the wooden floor boarded dock and towards Brax. I didn't say anything because I knew he wouldn't reply, he was too busy trying to keep his composure, when all he needed to do was break down and cry, but his ego was too high for that, he done his crying when they flicked the switch on Charlie and stubbed out her flame.

I took my shoes and socks off before rolling my trousers up to my knees and sitting down beside Brax, allowing my feet to slowly slip into the water, the sudden coolness sending shivers up my spine. He didn't acknowledge me, but I knew that he was aware of me. His trousers were also wrapped up to his knees and his dress shoes and socks thrown onto the ground around us. He was just staring out at the sea, at nothing.

"Brax..." I began to speak, thinking I should give him an 'emotional heart to heart speech' that you see in every movie, which magically changes the suffers life and makes them see the light at the end of the tunnel, but sadly this wasn't a movie and that wasn't going to happen, this was reality.

"Casey, don't." He said, cutting me off. I didn't bother anymore, I didn't want him to get any more frustrated or angry with the current circumstance, I looked down at his hands, he was fiddling with something in his palm.

"What's this?" I asked, nodding towards his busily moving hand. He looked at me before holding his hand out and opening his palm. I picked up the small object out of his large hand; it was a diamond ring, and engagement ring. My heart sank.

"You were going to ask her to marry you...?" I asked, my heart sinking even further when he snatched the ring off me and looked down and swallowed, trying to hold himself together.

"I bought the ring three days before we were meant to leave; I was planning on asking her the first night we moved in, while we were in bed, starting our new lives. It took me forever to find it, I couldn't find a ring perfect enough for her, I went to 4 different jewellers until I found this." He said, looking down at the ring with a smile.

"Three thousand dollars this cost me, and it was going to be worth every cent of it. We would have children, 3 children, that's what we discussed and we would have grown old together..." He said, tossing the ring with his hand.

"How naive of me to think that good things last... It's not like it matters though. It's in the past." He said, closing his fist around the ring and pulling it back before forcing his first forward and throwing the ring into the sea, where it would be forever lost, like Charlie's life. I watched the ring, fly through the air the silver glistening from the sun, it made the tiniest splash as it hit the surface and began to sink.

**Brax P.O.V  
><strong>

I arrived home after a quick trip to Angelo's, I carried in the 6 pack of beers and threw them in the fridge, not caring if they broke, I'd simply go back and get more. I walked over to where the phone was attached to the walk, taking a sticky note that was used for writing down messages; I took a blue pen and scrawled the words.

_Heath, you touch this and I'll kill you._

I walked back to the fridge opened it and stuck it to my 6 pack, before stepping back and looking for something to eat. The fridge was empty, only a few things there. I was so hungry, hadn't eaten for a while, usually the numbness over rides that but not tonight, tonight my suffering just wasn't enough. Instead I settled for another beer, my 8th or maybe 9th for the night... I can't remember.

I slammed the fridge door and cracked open my beer, throwing the lid on the floor and walking into the bathroom ripping my clothes off and standing in the water. The freezing cold water ran over my body, I was too lazy to try and adjust the temperature; I was just in here to get all the san doff me that I had picked up from the beach. I finished my beer and put it up on the shelf next to the soap next to Charlie's shampoo and her razor, she left stuff like that here in case she stayed over for the night, also in the cupboard was her tooth brush and even some 'lady' thing as she would call them. I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my waist, not even bothered to dry myself off. I walked to the fridge, leaving a trail of puddles of water in the shape of feet. I took another beer out of the fridge and walked back into my room before stripping off the towel and stepping into my boxers and getting in bed.

I felt something under my back and I reached around and grabbed it, pulling it out in front for me to see. A pair of Charlie's panties, she always left them lying around here whenever she stayed over for a night, I think it was just as a tease thing knowing she could get me worked up over the simplest things. I clenched my fist around it and held them to my chest, before rolling over and facing where Charlie should be.

**Charlie P.O.V**

_-Present time-_

I had been out of my coma for about 3 months now and I'm slowly starting to get back into what some people would call a normal schedule. I no longer had to be accompanied in the shower by a nurse and I could now eat real food, not canned baby food like shit. Doctors say my improvement is amazing, and that they've never seen someone recover like this due to the current circumstances I was in. Although, they said during the accident the part of the brain where the memory was stored was damaged severely, and I'll never be able to get my past memory back. But I was okay with that... I don't think my life would have been easy, I think far from it. Growing up as an orphaned child, being thrown from orphanage to orphanage wouldn't have been fun for anyone so I guess in a way this accident has blessed me. Permanently erasing the bad memories, and leaving me with a new life. But I do have to take these weird purple pills every day for the rest of my life, the doctors tell me that without them I will basically lose my mind and the only way to keep sane is to continue swallowing one pill daily.

Brad was also making a good, steady recovery. Turns out we will both be released from hospital in 3 months, and seeing we are the only people we know we decided that we'd travel around this country and have a look at everything. We had talked about it and decided that we' d travel down the coast line of NSW and have a look at the beautiful beaches I've heard so much about and we might even find a place where we would want to live.

Brad was nice, and caring, someone I think I could really have a relationship with. And seeing that we didn't know anybody and we had planned on moving in with each other to be moral support I think that is 99% most likely to happen. I don't know yet but I think what I feel for him may be love, and yeah they may be crazy seeing we have only known each other for 3 months I can't help but feel as if I love him. He is my rock, and without him I wouldn't know what to do. When I'm having a bad day he lights it up and makes me see the good side of my situation. Without him, I wouldn't function.

**Chapter 3 Spoilers:**

**12 months after the death:**

**Brad and Charlie are realesed and travel Australia, stopping in _one_ particular town.**

**Brax has a new woman.**

**Who will it be? **


	3. Welcome To Summer Bay

**Chapter 3: Welcome to Summer Bay.**

**Leah P.O.V**

_-Present time, 1 year on-_

Yesterday marked the one year anniversary of Charlie's death, her closet friends, colleges and loved ones all gathered at her grave in the middle of the cemetery under a big beautiful pine cone tree, the ones that are usually found on the beach.

Charlie's grave was beautiful and very well looked after, I gave amends to her daughter for this. Ruby came out here every Tuesday and made sure her grave was clean and tidy, the way Charlie would have liked it. Her head stone was made out of pure marble, and in it had the words engraved.

_Charlie Buckton_

_Well loved mother of Ruby, Daughter of Ross and Elise and Soul mate of Darryl Braxton._

_Died doing what she loved most, protecting and serving the people of N.S.W._

_Gone, but never forgotten. _

_Rest In Peace_

At the top right hand corner of the head stone, Ruby had the N.S.W police badge that she had gotten when she graduated from police school embedded into the stone work and under it was Charlie's Sargent badge, also embedded into the marble, where it would stay forever, like Charlie's body that lay underneath.

Ruby and I were already there, and about five minutes later Brax arrived with his new girlfriend. Ruby was less than impressed to think that Brax had already moved on and although he had told us she was just using her to get over Charlie; Ruby found it at poor taste and refused to talk to either Brax or Bianca.

If you ask me, I personally think that Brax must have a thick hide doing this and Bianca must be extremely selfish. After all she had told Charlie on several occasions, that Brax was in fact bad news and should stay as far away from him as she could possibly get... And when Charlie and Brax finally got back together Bianca went out of her way to ignore Charlie and pretend she didn't exist. And now one year later she wasn't just made up with Brax, but dating him... Made me sick to think Charlie's best friend could do this, I'm sure Charlie would roll over in her grave if she knew of such things... Actually I'm sure Charlie would have been supportive, that's just the way she was, always supportive of friends, and I'm sure she would be happy that Brax finally found another women.

Bianca and Brax getting together had caused many problems within the Braxton household. Heath and Brax no longer talked due to the fact that Brax went behind his brother's back and stole his girlfriend. Casey also wasn't too fond of Brax anymore, only talking to him when he absolutely needed to and no longer lived with him either. Brax had really stuffed things up, not just with his family but with life in general.

After Charlie's funeral it was safe to say he went off the rails. Poor Liam was rushed off his feet trying to keep the business from going under, out of the goodness of his own heart. Spending hour after hour and into the early mornings, teaching himself how to fill out paperwork and how to manage a business. I know how hard it is to run a small business, but I couldn't imagine how much up keep it would take to keep Angelo's doors open. And yet he did it, out of the kindness of his heart, not getting paid anymore then he usually did.

Brax took up drinking and nearly drunk himself to death. One day about 7 months after Charlie, it was the anniversary of their first ever relationship and he felt lonelier than ever. He drunk himself into a deep dark hole, and decided to go surfing in the rough surf, lost his balance and fell in. Giving himself up to the sea, hitting his head on the reef and plunging into unconsciousness. But out of some miracle he washed up on the beach, alive. But after 1 week in hospital he was released and finally gave up the drinking I even remember him telling me this, and I don't know if I believe it or not.

_I didn't survive out of coincidence; she was there, with me. I saw her Leah, I was there sinking in the water with my head pouring out blood and I saw her. She was looking over me, protecting me. She watches over us Leah, she is still here. _

I think he was just delusional. Doctors say he hit his head extremely hard and was lucky to survive. All of us don't want to believe she's gone, but standing in front of her grave is a clear reminded that she's not here, she's gone.

**Brax P.O.V**

I got out of Bianca's bed after a very boring session of 'fun' as she decides to call it. Personally it's nothing to exciting; I just think that I've changed. Or maybe my expectations have risen since Charlie... I don't know. I always wait until she's asleep, so then I can leave without her asking stupid pointless questions, it's just easier.

I put on my clothes and quietly opened the door, so here the bed springs move.

"Brax...? Where are you going?" She questioned.

"I'm going home, I-ah I have to work really early tomorrow." I managed to save myself. Truth was I didn't have to work tomorrow I just didn't want to spend the night in the same bed as her, I never have yet and I don't plan to. I'm only using her for one thing, and it's probably not even worth it.

"Call me later...?" She questioned.

"Yeah, sure." I answered; I only told her that to shut her up.

Ever since Charlie I have found myself to be as emotional as a tea spoon, I never showed anyone any emotion and I didn't even show my brothers any respect or love. It was just too hard, anyone I got close to either walked away or got ripped away, I couldn't take any more chances, I couldn't let myself fall in love and become close to anyone.

It was because of me the love of my life is gone, if it wasn't for me she would never have met Jake or his gang and she would be alive right now. Probably have a boyfriend, maybe even settled down with a baby on the way but because of me she was murdered, murdered in hot blood. I will never forgive myself for this.

I was walking down along the beach, taking the long way home; there was nothing there for me. The house was basically empty, no brothers, no company, just empty space filled with a couch, a bed, a TV and a fridge with nothing in it. I wasn't exactly itching to get home, if anything I was trying to delay it.

Walking along the beach with my shoes in my hand I passed the Warf where I spent most the night after Charlie's funeral, just drinking and starting out at the waves wondering when she'd come back, she never did. I looked down at my feet, watching the waves wash over my feet but then the moon light attracted my attention to something in the sand. It was glistening and glimmering at me; I bent over and grabbed the handful of sand where I saw the glistening. I walked further into the sea and opened my palm in the water, letting the water slowly ran over my hand carrying away the sand and leaving me staring at this ring with aw.

The engagement ring I had thrown into the sea last year was now sitting, completely undamaged in my hand. I shook my head, it was as if she was sending me a sign, like the day in the ocean, she was telling me she was watching over me and looking after me. My heart tightened in my chest and I looked up at the moon, wondering where she was right now and wondering that maybe just maybe she would also be staring at the big moon wondering the same thing. My eyes got cloudy and glazed and I felt a warm tear roll down my cheek, it fell off my jaw and hit the sand, I looked at it as it sunk into the sand, only to be washed away by the waves of the dark, unforgiving sea.

**Charlie (Claudia) P.O.V**

Today was the day that Brad and I finally got to leave this hospital we have called home for the past couple of months. We walked out hand in hand to our car that we had bought, a brand new Toyota Kluger which cost quite a bit. But apparently our jobs we had beforehand had set us up for life, well not really but for 10 years at least. I was an accountant and Brad a lawyer, although it didn't matter now because we had lost all knowledge on our past careers.

"So where to first?" Brad asked as he stopped in front of our car after packing our very small suitcases into the back. I leant up and kissed him passionately, until I broke away for air.

"How about the coastline of New South Wales, like we had discussed?" I questioned.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled, kissing me quickly once more before we got in the Kluger and headed off down the coast.

Brad and I have been seeing each other for about 3 months now, we even got our own room together when we were in recovery in this little cottage about 5 minutes away from the hospital we called home for ever since I can remember.

**Brad P.O.V**

I looked over at my girlfriend and she was fast asleep, leaning against the window of the car. We had been driving all day and now it was 8pm and dark outside, I drove over a hill and on the other side in the distance I could see a town lit up by bright lights. Thank god to, because I was tired enough to fall asleep and I didn't want to end up in hospital because I crashed the car due to sleep fatigue.

_Welcome to Summer Bay._

The sign read. The town was nice and coastal, beautiful beaches from what I could see and a nice surf club and restaurant above, I'd have to take Claudia there tomorrow for a nice date or something I thought as I turned into the 'Summer Bay Caravan Park.'

**Chapter 4 Spoilers:**

**Brad meets some Summer Bay citizens.**

**Claudia and Brad make a visit to one of the businesses.**


	4. Sensitive

**Sorry I've taken so long with this update but I've been busy with school work and uploading other stories. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 4: ** **Sensitive**

**Brad P.O.V**

I left Claudia in the car; she was sound asleep on the glass window of the car and she looked to peaceful to disturb. I had parked into front of the 'Reception' sign, so if she was to wake up while I was away she'd soon realise where I was and either stay there and wait for me to come back or come find me. I closed the door quietly, not wanting to wake her, looking through the glass I saw her sleeping peacefully, and when the car light that comes on when you open the door turned off it broke my concentration and I began walking up the pebbly path towards a big beach house.

I waited at the screen door, hearing the TV on inside, I knocked on it once before the noise from the TV stopped, and I heard lounge chair springs as the receptionist got out of the chair.

"Hello mate, I'm Alf." He said opening the door. This man was nice, very welcoming, someone I could get used to. I held my hand out and shook it warmly as he welcomed me inside.

"I'm Brad, new around here. Just having a look around for a few days with my girlfriend..." I smiled. He got out a big book with 'Bookings' on it and opened it up, he didn't look like the bloke who would use a computer for something so simple.

"So I'm guessing a one bed cabin for you and your lovely girlfriend?" He asked politely as he began writing down in his book. "Oh and as protocol I just need some details, both you and your girlfriend's name along with phone number." He said apologetically as if he thought it would offend me.

"No problem mate. My name is Brad Campbell, girlfriends name is Claudia Harper and phone number is 04 80 98 95 32." I said as I looked around the house. It was full of family photos, lots of smiles and it looked as if this man has lived here for a long time. He finished writing down my details before handing me a set of keys and a receipt.

"There you go, also we don't do breakfast or anything so you might have to make a trip down to the local businesses." He said, closing his bookings book and placing it on the shelf.

"Actually I was just about to ask you where some good places to eat would be? I'm completely new to this area of Australia and my girlfriend and I are planning on sticking around for a while to see what the town is like." I answered, shoving the keys and receipt in my pocket.

"Well Angelo's is a little bit fancy, but to be honest makes great food... Um the Diner is also a good place to get a coffee, reasonable prices as well, and the Surf Club has a bar in it, but again so does Angelo's, which is a lot more popular within our community. You can find all these places basically down by the beach; it's a small place so it's hard to miss." He smiled friendly.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of the car door opening and the light automatically turning on, I squinted my eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden exposure of light.

"Sorry babe, go back to sleep." I heard Brad's voice whisper as he closed the door, shutting of the light and the car shuddered as the engine started, reversing and rolling down the road. Shortly after the door opened again, turning on that annoying light once again. My eyes remained closed, I felt so lethargic and tired I just didn't want to move, I heard my door open and felt Brad's reassuring arms under me as he lifted me up and carried me into our cabin, placing me gently on the bed, removing my shoes, shorts and shirt before pulling the blanket over me and heading back outside to bring all our luggage in.

After about 10 minutes of drifting in and out of sleep, I felt his warm arms circle around me and pull me into his chest, holding me close. I snuggled in further, still not exactly comfortable in his arms, but eventually feel asleep.

**Brad P.O.V**

She tossed and turned in my arms all night, ever since we arrived here at Summer Bay she seemed different, and wasn't the laid back Claudia I knew, she was restless and distant in my arms as she kept falling in and out of sleep. I watched her, her eyes moving vigoursly under her closed eye lids and her forehead creasing as her body cringed and teased in my arms, something wasn't right and I knew it.

**Claudia (Charlie) P.O.V**

I woke up for about the 12th time that night, but only to find that it must have been early morning, I could just see the sun starting to creep through the curtains of this surprisingly big, spacious unit. I felt uneasy though, almost sick after the dreams I had been having, always of the same beach, the same people, a tall muscular man, and a shorter, slimmer girl, although I couldn't see their faces, it was just blurry faze, like the one the News puts over people's faces who can't be identified, that was exactly right, these people couldn't be identified, I didn't know them but there was some weird ambience when I was around them, a feeling of certainty, something I haven't felt for quite a long time, something I wanted greatly.

I crawled out from under Brad's arms, carefully trying not to wake him. I went for a warm shower, hoping to shake this weird feeling, but it was unsuccessful, it was still there, making my stomach churn. I sat on the bathroom floor, in my towel, my head between my legs, trying to make sense of what I was feeling. I got dressed in a flowy summer dress and a pair of ordinary thongs, throwing my still wet hair up in a bun and writing a note for Brad.

_Gone for a walk to check out the town, maybe along the beach or something. I'll be back shortly. Love you always, Charlie. _

**Brax P.O.V**

It was 5.30am and I was already at the beach, shirt off, boardies on and surf board securely under my arm. I went to the most secluded part of the beach, where Charlie and I would meet up from time to time, knowing nobody would see us, or catch us in compromising positions. I didn't just come here to feel close to Charlie, a special spot that only me and her shared but also because, like I said before it was secluded so no one would run into me, see me, or steal my waves but even more important was that if I feel off my board and into the water, hopefully knocking my head on a rock or something and slipping into unconsciousness, nobody would find me in time for it to do any good, which suits me fine.

I was never a big fan of suicide, I always thought it was for cowards, requiring no guts what so ever, more of a pathetic selfless act that got you out of this world too easily, leaving behind your emotional baggage and letting your family deal with it. I wasn't like that, I wasn't going to take my own life, I wasn't going to let the world get to me, but if I had 'accidently' fall off and drowned I wouldn't have minded. At least I'd get to see Charlie's pretty face again, finally be with her, that's if Heaven really existed, which I don't think it does. If it did that means that there is a God out there and that he let harm come to Charlie, he let her life be torn away from her.

I sat on my board, floating and moving with the gentle rock of the sea's waves, staring out at the ocean, my legs dangling in the water, me strangely thinking what it would be like for a shark to attack me right now... I wouldn't want it destroyed, if anything it would have done me a favour, gotten me a one way ticket out of this life, and hopefully somewhere peaceful and where I could see the light at the end of the tunnel.

I was about to paddle back in when I saw her, a tall women, long brunette hair, a complete match of Charlie, or at least of what I could see from here. She was walking up the sandy hill towards the Surf Club, which means I couldn't see her face. It wouldn't have mattered if I could see her anyway, I would have been disappeared, and I knew it wasn't Charlie but something within me just refused to believe she wasn't coming back. Maybe it was my heart, or maybe it was my brain trying to tell me that it was her, trying to con me into more pain. The woman just looked so familiar to my Charlie, her walk, her height, her body frame, her hair, her arse, her everything but much to my disappointment I saw her walk up and into the arms of what I could only imagine was her boyfriend.

They shared an embrace and a kiss, something I desperately wanted from Charlie, but something I couldn't have, could never have. Everyone seemed to be happy these days, had someone to love, to hug, to kiss, to sleep next to on a cold rainy night, someone to share their feelings with, someone to be their selves with, but me... I was just me, alone in this cruel world. People had tried to help me, Leah for one was trying to be supportive, but I basically palmed her in the face, it was just too hard to have her around she reminded me so much of Charlie, I just couldn't handle it. I had Heath and Casey to lean on at first, but once I started drinking, and started distancing myself from them I started to lose their faith in me, and what finally pushed them both away was when I got with Bianca, tipping Heath over the edge. I shouldn't have gone there, I knew how much he loved her and I threw it back in his face, getting with her and basically using her. I just needed someone to hold, and she was there, although it didn't cause me any happiness, if anything it caused me pain.

**Claudia (Charlie) P.O.V**

I was standing under a tree in Brad's arms, I closed my eyes and breathed in a sigh of sea breeze, it calmed be almost instantly and I realised that this place had a certain vibe, something different about it, something relaxing and enjoyable, I wasn't quite sure why but it was a welcoming feeling. I felt secure and happier then I have had ever since I left the hospital and rehabilitation centre, although this was only one of the few places Brad and I had visited this place was definitely my favourite, and I would have had been happy if we just planted our roots here, without looking any further.

My trace of thought was broken when I noticed a tall, tanned, well built, muscular and by god was he attractive, man walking up the sandy hill, staring at the ground as he slowly made his way up the hill. My stomach flipped and I felt giddy, another one of the weird things that happens to me in this place, one minute I'm calm, collected and feel at home when I'm here, and the next minute I've got a cold sweat on my forehead, my hairs standing on end, and my stomach back flipping inside of me, it confused me on why this happened, but regardless of that fact I just continued to stare at the strange man.

I know you should never judge a book by its cover, but he seemed very strange to me. Usually a man like him, the good looking, tall, dark, handsome type were cocky, cheeky and very aware of the fact that girls wanted them, so they would strut around like a Grand Pix dressage horse. But no this man looked... sad, almost depressed, staring at the ground, carrying his surf board under his arm loosely and not particularly taking in his surroundings, just going where his feet took him. It confused me on why I felt for him, he was a complete stranger and I almost felt the need to go hug him and console with him or maybe just say 'hey' to him but I decided against the idea when Brad nudged me.

"Are you checking him out?" He asked cheekily, a jealous smile spreading across his face.

"No, no babe. He just looks sad or something... Maybe we should just go over and talk to him or something?" I questioned, his face softened.

"Babe, you are just too kind. He is a stranger, he would probably be freaked out if a girl he had never seen before came up and asked him how he was. Just leave him be." He said as he grabbed my hand and led me down the beach.

**Casey P.O.V**

I heard the door open and I looked up from my text books to see Brax wander in and head towards the fridge, grabbing a beer as he went, cracking open the lid and taking a swing.

"For god's sake Brax it's 7 in the morning! Stop with the drinking you'll drink yourself to death soon enough." I spat at him, walking up and snatching the beer off him, pouring it in the sink.

"Doesn't bother me." He said back, plonking down in the couch and grabbing and old hot beer he hadn't finished the night before. I scoffed at him.

"You are pathetic." I snapped back.

"What'd you say? Say that to my face!" He yelled, I turned and faced him, walking up to him and standing in his face.

"Brax you are pathetic! I know you're still hurting and I'm sorry for that. But you're pushing everyone who loves you away, I'm sick of it. I've stuck by you through the past year, trying to help you but you just throw it back in my face. Charlie is dead! She is gone! And I know you still love her but you have to face that fact that she is never coming back, you will never see her again and you need to accept it and move on. Charlie wouldn't want you doing this to yourself; she wouldn't want you drinking your potential away, whilst driving your friends and family away as well. You're putting your heath on the line, punishing yourself for something that isn't your fault, something that you couldn't have prevented." I said, feeling better after getting that off my chest.

"You've got to be fucking me Casey. You have no clue what I've been going through, no clue what I'm feeling! Mate her death was my fault! If it wasn't for me, she would never have gotten involved with Jake; never put him in jail, never shot Hammer, and Jake wouldn't have felt the need for revenge. It is my fault that the one I love is 6 feet under and now bones. Because of me, Ruby has no mother; because of me she broke up with you, mate this is entirely my fault. I just can't help but imagine what could have been! So don't you even try to say you know what I'm feeling because Casey you have no clue what so ever." He yelled back.

"Brax you've got to stop blaming yourself, and you have got to stop thinking of what could have been. You and Charlie are over, she's gone from this world and you'll never have the future you planned with her, no house, no marriage, no kids, no love. It's gone, it was gone the second that bullet hit her and the second her heart stopped beating, she's gone and so is everything you had with her. Please Brax just stop the drinking, stop the ignorance, stop pushing people away." I finished, grabbing his shoulders. He looked up at me, shaking his head, turning on his heel and walking out, barging past Heath as he did so.

"What's up his arse?" Heath questioned, closing the door.

"He's girlfriends dead Heath." I answered, he sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote and not even bothering to make eye contact.

"So he is still sulking over that?" He questioned, I shook my head.

"Yes Heath he is thanks for being supportive and trying to help me with this." I said sitting back down and sighing.

"Mate he is like a 13 year old girl on her monthlies, he is moody and unpredictable. Just leave him be, he'll work it out." He mumbled.

"Real sensitive Heath." I sighed, grabbing my book and heading for the dinner.

I walked into the Diner to see Ruby busily working; she had taken a job here to help her pay for uni fee's and her poor excuse of a house, which was in fact a stationary caravan. We had broken up shortly after Charlie's death, she partially blamed Brax for her mother's death, I see where she is coming from and that she needs someone to blame but I just don't think Brax is the right person.

I don't see why she is working, Charlie left her a fortune in her will, left her a car which Ruby sold, left her a house, which Ruby sold, left her over 200,000 thousand dollars, which Ruby hasn't touched since it entered her bank account. I think she sold everything close to her mother simply because she hated being near it, or seeing it. Which was sad, she threw away boxes of her mums possessions, without even going through the stuff, but luckily Brax had taken the boxes out of the dumpster and stored it in one of his many storage rooms, so when Ruby was in the right emotional mind set she could go through the boxes and make the right decisions on what to do with her stuff.

To be honest, I think she was handling the whole situation better than Brax. She nearly seemed herself, but I could see a tinge of sadness, of tiredness in her eyes. I tried to help her, but as Brax, she pushed people away, wrecking friendships and locking herself away in her own personal dungeon.

**Brad P.O.V**

I walked hand in hand into the 'Diner' only to have a teenage girl bump into me, she was not tall but not short, pretty little thing, loose almost wavy hair and carrying a bottle of alcohol, I assume, it was in a brown bag, like the ones you get from bottle o's so I only assumed.

"Oh sorry darl." I said, looking back as she continued to walk on, ignoring my existence.

"Let's hope not everyone here is like that." Claudia laughed; I smiled and threw my arm around her neck, walking into the diner, looking back at the young girl, she seemed to remind me of someone, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Ruby!" Yelled this tall boy moving past us and running out the door after her, bumping into Claudia slightly.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He apologised, looking over her shoulder, before he quickly made his way past us and continued running after that girl.

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" Claudia questioned.

"Feel sorry for her boyfriend, girls are so bloody unpredictable and moody." I laughed and she slapped me.

"Ow." I exclaimed.

"You deserved that." She said harshly.

I smiled and laughed. "Go find a seat and I'll order us some coffees." I said kissing her lightly before walking over to the counter.


	5. Not The One

**Hey readers, I would like to thank you for all the lovely reviews, means a lot and makes writing worth it. I wasn't sure how to approach this chapter, had trouble writing it. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and sorry for the mistakes, I didn't get time to proof read it. =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Not The One. <strong>

**Ruby P.O.V:**

How dare Casey ask me to go talk to Brax, go tell him that what happened to my mother wasn't his fault, because it bloody was. He destroyed her life, she constantly came home crying, he constantly broke his promises, broke her heart, he never deserved her, never. My mother was a good person, loved by many and an amazing police Sargent, passionate and committed to the law enforcement and when he came along he threw ever thing she worked for out the window. And because of him she was shot twice in the stomach and left to bleed to death on the floor of her house, the one place she felt safe.

So when Casey suggested I talk, apologise and forgive Brax I saw red, slapped his face and took off. Forgetting about my shift but I'm sure Leah saw what was developing and even if I didn't slap him and storm off I'm sure she would have told me to go get some air.

I heard Casey calling after me, but I simply ignored him and walked out and down to the beach. He must have sensed that I was not in the mood for negotiating so he left me along; I was walking down the beach not really paying attention to anything. I looked up and saw the one person I really wanted to avoid these days. Brax was sitting in the sad, his arms around his knees and he looked up at me, I stopped dead in my tracks. Brax and I awkwardly staring at each other, he was the closet he has ever been to me since we flicked the switch on Charlie.

"Ruby..." He began. I turned on my heel and began to walk off before I heard him get to his feet.

"Ruby! Just wait, I want to talk to you!" I heard him yell, I continued walking ignoring his pleas.

"Ruby please! I just need to talk to you, you are the closest thing I've got to Charlie!" He pleaded, I turned around and walked up to him, getting in his face.

"Excuse me? Excuse me! Don't you act as if you miss her! I can see right through you and your bull shit!" I screamed, he stood still and the look on his face was of completely shock and hurt.

"Ruby... I don't know how you continue to say that. I loved Charlie, she was the love of my life and you have no idea how much I wish that it was me who had got shot. I loved her Ruby, and you have no idea how much I miss her, she was my life and Ru-"He said, I cut him off so he couldn't go any further.

"Shut up Brax! Shut the fuck up! You didn't love her, and you know how I know that Brax! Because I walked in on you with some slut less than one month after she had been gone! 1 month! I know that you wouldn't have stayed single forever and I respected that! If you loved her you would still be getting over it! But no! You got over it in less than 1 month because you were in bed with some slut who was nowhere near Charlie's level! I will never forgive you for that Brax, because of you my mum is dead and you didn't even have the decency to grieve over her, you just shook it off and fucked some random!" I screamed, the people on the beach staring at me but I didn't care, Brax didn't say anything, he just stood there shaking his head, fake tears in his eyes.

"That's what I thought. Go to hell you bastard!" I screamed again wiping the tears from my eyes, I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"No! Let go of me Brax!" I screamed again, yanking my hand free and slapping him across the face. Before turning and running up the hill and towards the cemetery, where mum was, where I felt the closet to her.

**Brax P.O.V**

My face stung and my heart ached as I stood and watched Ruby run up the hill and along the road towards the cemetery. Ruby had said the same thing to me over and over again and it still stung like the first time, but this time hurt more because she brought up Britney.

Britney was the girl I slept with about 3 weeks after Charlie's death, at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I spose once you've had a skin full and broken heart anything seems like a good thing, but after we had finished my heart dropped and I felt even worse. Instantly regretting what I just did with her and disgusted with myself. I imagined Charlie the whole way through the encounter, and much to Britney's horror I even called out Charlie during climax, I wished and hoped that it was Charlie who was under me, but it wasn't, it was just some random chick I picked up at a party. And Ruby was right, she was nowhere near Charlie's standard, she was ditzy, sluttly, ugly and kind of chubby, I just needed a root and she was there.

_-3 weeks after Charlie's death-_

"That was amazing Darryl..." Panted Britney.

I just laid there, my hands behind my head, shaking my head in disgust.

"What have I done...?" I questioned to myself, Britney looked up, the smile on her face disappearing.

"What do you mean? You aren't still sooking about that girlfriend of yours. Heath told me you were taking the break up hard, Jesus get over it." She said, getting out of bed a beginning to get dressed, I couldn't look at her body; it made me feel sick inside.

"She didn't break up with me, she's dead." I said, the pain in those words hitting me hard.

"Brax..." I heard Ruby's voice.

"Shit!" I cried, beginning to get dressed, only to be interrupted by Ruby walking in the door, shock and hurt on her face, she didn't say anything a single tear rolled down her face and she turned around and began to run. I put on my boxers and ran out after her, through the house and open door down to the road until I finally caught up with her. Grabbing her hand and pulling her around, her tears streaming down her face, her body shaking.

"Ruby..." I began; she broke down and started sobbing.

"Don't, don't you dare." She began to sob again.

"It's not what it looks like I swear." I tried to plead, hoping she'd listen.

She slapped my face.

"I swear to you Brax, I will never forgive you for this, for my mother's death. She loved you and you used her, played her. I hate you." She whispered, before she turned and ran again, down the street and into the darkness. I stood there watching her, wanting to go after her but my legs wouldn't move, the clouds above me roared and lightening pierced the sky, and as if it was rehearsed the heavens opened and it began to rain.

_-Present Time-_

I remember that day like it was yesterday, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made and ever since then Ruby absolutely resented me. Before I slept with Britney, Ruby and I were inseparable, we spent nearly every hour of the day at Charlie's grave site, placing flowers down and talking to her, or going through her stuff together, video's, pictures, clothes deciding what to do with it. She confided in me and I confided in her, I even remember the time that she broke down in my arms, crying, sobbing and calling for her mum... But ever since the day I slept with Britney she hadn't spoke a nice word to me.

I spent ages looking for Ruby that night, I went to Leah's she hadn't seen her, I went to Ru's she hadn't seen her, April, Sasha, Dex, Romeo, Indy, Xaiver, none had seen or heard of her. I was starting to get worried, I sat in my ute watching the rain pour down the wind shield, the sound of thunder rumbling through my body. My mind spinning, the alcohol wearing off, and good thing to because now, me being sober and all, I finally knew where I would find her.

I parked the Ute and got out, not bothering to close the door or even lock it. It was 1am and pouring rain so I don't think it would have been in danger of being stolen. I ran through the cemetery, through the masses of grave stones, and freshly dug graves, along with the many rose bushes and massive trees, the lightening being my only sense of direction, lighting up my path. It wouldn't have mattered if it was a clear night and no moon, I would have found my way to Charlie, I had been there so many times over this past year, when I was sober and when I was drunk, I still managed to stumble my way there, looking for her and hoping to find her grave gone, the tomb stones nonexistent, so that hopefully I dreamt all of this, and that Charlie would be waiting in my bed when I got home. Waiting in her silk pyjamas or maybe nothing at all, I would be happy to see her anyway.

And there she was. Ruby leant up against her mother's head stone, crying as the rain trickled down her face, her clothes completely soaked and drenched from the unforgiving rain. I approached her and she didn't even notice I was there, until I leant down beside her and she finally looked up at me. Her eyes tired from crying, the black make-up running down her face and dropping off her chin. I didn't bother saying anything to her I just sat down beside her and put my arm around her, holding her close as I looked up at the sky, wondering if Charlie would be looking down on us, but I doubted it.

I don't know how long I was standing on the beach for, but people were starting to stare and making it obvious now, so I put on my shirt, grabbed my board and began to walk up the hill and towards home.

**Leah P.O.V**

"Hi how can I help you?" I asked the tall handsome man standing in front of me, flashing my grin and standing up tall, hoping he'd find me somewhat attractive, maybe ask me out on a date.

"Can I get two coffees please?" He asked, pulling out a $20 note and handing it over.

"Sure." I smiled. "Which table am I delivering these two?" I questioned.

"Um, table... 6." He said.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly." I smiled as he walked away. I looked at table 6, to see a girl with a full head of long, chocolate waved hair splayed down her back. Great he has a girlfriend, typical, absolutely typical.

Once I made the coffees I walked over to the table with them in hand, placing one down in front of him and the other down in front of his girlfriend. She was looking down at the table, her hair covering her face.

"Oh this is my girlfriend Claudia." Brad said, pointing towards the beautiful brunette, she looked up at me. I nearly feel over, I stepped back and as she looked at me. I sucked in a breath and swallowed deeply.

"Charlie...?" I questioned.

"Um no, Claudia." She smiled at me, I backed away and walked into the kitchen grabbing my phone.

**Brad P.O.V**

"Wow that was weird." Claudia laughed, I smiled back. Something was wrong, I didn't understand.

**Claudia (Charlie) P.O.V**

Seeing that lady didn't come back out, me and Brad decided to leave, we had also decided that this town was a little too much for us to handle, so we were going to go back and pack and leave early tomorrow morning.

We were walking out of the diner when this man in a hurry ran into me; Brad was behind me so I got pushed back into him, luckily. I looked back at the man to realise he was the tall, muscular one that I saw the other day, carrying his surf board up the hill. He looked at my with wide eyes, as if he'd seen a ghost. I went to apologise for running into me but as I went to speak so did he.

"Charlie...?" He breathed, a smile spreading across his face. Who the hell is Charlie? I thought.

"Um, no my name is Claudia..." I said slowly, starting to get annoyed with these people. I looked back at Brad before grabbing his hand and going to walk out past this confused bloke, only to have him grab my hand and electricity shot up through my body.

"Charlie..." He almost pleaded. "Please, babe I love you." He begged, his eyes filling up with tears.

I pulled my hand out of his grip, before stepping back into Brad, I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

"Okay, I don't know who this Charlie person is, and I don't know why you think I'm her, but I'm not. I've never seen any of you's before in my whole life." I snapped, and went to walk out with Brad only to see the girl who bumped into us before standing at the end of the doorway.

"Mum...?" She questioned, shock riddened on her face. I looked back behind me, hoping she was talking to someone else. The man and the waiter from earlier on were staring at me, the waiter with tears running down her face and the other staring at me. I looked back at the girl only to see her walking towards me.

"Charlie...?" She questioned again.

"I am not Charlie! And I am not your mum. Brad let's get out of here, quickly, this place is crazy!" I said angrily, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door and walking quickly towards the caravan park only to realise we were being followed, I looked behind me to see the young girl crying in the arms of the waiter, while the tall man was running after us.

"Charlie! You have to remember me; you have to remember what we had!" He yelled at us, I spun around and faced him.

"I don't even know who you are! We had nothing, you're delusional." I yelled back.

"My name is Darryl Braxton, or just Brax. Charlie we dated for over 1 year, you loved me and I loved you! We were about to move from this place, to the city, for your daughter, Ruby. Charlie, seriously look at her, she's a spitting imagine of you! How can you not see this! Please Charlie, don't do this, don't leave me again. I need you, please." He begged, a tear running down his friend.

"If I was the real Charlie, the Charlie you are looking for! Don't you think I'd remember you! Remember her! If I really did love you, why did I leave then Huh? Tell me that! I'm sorry Darryl, but I'm not the person you are looking for." I managed to say. He stepped forward, but Brad blocked him. Brad wasn't as tall as Darryl, wasn't as muscley either, but I knew Brad wasn't going to let this guy walk all over him.

"Back off mate." He said angrily. Darryl began digging around in his pocket before he grabbed his wallet out and opened it, grabbing something out and handing it to Brad.

"Now tell me, tell me that you aren't Charlie." He said, Brad looked at me with a worried look on his face before handing me the card. I flipped it over and my knees buckled at what I saw.

This woman, an exact look alike to me was displayed on this picture that he kept in his pocket. I, or she was smiling as she laid in bed with her head on this Darryl guy's chest, they obviously just done something pretty intimate because from what I could see they were both naked, except a blanket covered them. He was smiling, looking down at her and he kissed her forehead, one arm extended up, obviously he had taken the picture with his phone. I sucked in a breath before dropping the picture, turning and walking away.

"This isn't just a coincidence, you are Charlie. And I don't know why you don't remember me, or Ruby or this place but please Charlie, don't leave us. Not again, I've spent the last year missing you, please Charlie." He begged, I didn't turn around I just kept walking as the tears streamed down my face.

"I'm not the person you are looking for! This is just a misunderstanding, you don't know me." I sobbed.

"You are 29 years old, born on the 18th of August. You love plain milk chocolate and hate red wine. You moved here, to Summer Bay 4 years ago and you lived with your daughter, and Leah. You have a scar on your lower stomach, where they cut your daughter out of you when you were 15; you have a scar high on your right arm where a bullet grazed you, also you have two small bullet holes in your stomach where you were shot by a man called Jake, that put you in a coma and which apparently killed you. And you may think that I got this from some news paper clipping or something but I know something that only people close to you would know. You have this birth mark, close to your groin that is sensitive, you loved it when I touched it, I remember it making you laugh. Charlie please, this is no sick joke, I know who you are, and apparently I know you better than you know yourself." I stopped dead in my tracks, how is this possible. Everything he just said about me is true, well about my age, all the scars and that sensitive spot, but I the other stuff is the first time I've heard of it, I looked back, tears cascading down my face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the girl you're looking for." I sobbed, grabbing Brad's hand and began running. Leaving behind that man, and the rest of those people.


	6. Tricked

**Chapter 6: Tricked.**

**Brad P.O.V**

The drive was deathly quiet, Claudia had finally stopped sobbing and now she let her face against the cold hard glass of the car's window. We were travelling down some long, narrow road, not sure where we were going, just happy we were getting away from that place.

I must say I understand why she is a little bit freaked out and overwhelmed. She had 3 people, complete strangers and come up to her and act as if they knew her, she even had one who thought she was her daughter. I don't know whether it is my heart or brain blocking out any sense of reason, I mean it could be possible. Possible that she really is Charlie, and that she really did have a daughter, a boyfriend, a life in Summer Bay, I guess I was just scared to lose her.

My head was running in circles, not sure on what to say, or what to think. It was obvious that this fella knew her because he got every detail correct, well the really personal ones about her body, but I didn't know about the wine thing. As he said, she did have a scar on her lower stomach, a graze on her arm, 2 holes in her chest and a sensitive spot near her thigh. It scared me on how accurate and confident he seemed, maybe, somehow this was real, that he was delusional. I guess we probably should have acted like rational adults and stayed a bit longer, let them plead their case and explain themselves, but no we acted on instincts. Grabbed our stuff and ran for the hills away from this uncertainty and to a better calmer place. I regretted it now, I was intrigued, what if this was true and she really was Charlie Buckton, with a daughter and a large muscley boyfriend and what if I had family, somewhere, I just couldn't ignore the possibility.

**Charlie P.O.V**

He was dying to say something; it was as if I could see the cogs churning in his head.

I was shaking, not because I was cold but because I was frightened, how in god's name did that man, Brax as they call him, no that about me, about the food, about the scars and most of all, and most terrifying of all how did he know about that sensitive spot? Only Brad knew about it, and well that was because we have had sex. This didn't make any sense! How did these people know so much about me, and I knew so little about them. We were heading back the way we came; I assume we were heading for the hospital, to get some well deserved answers.

He cleared his throat. Here we go I thought.

"Babe, this is so weird." He said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I know, you're telling me. These people must be some sort of sick stalkers." I said. Which was a lie, I knew these people weren't stalkers, it was just easier to think that then face the real probability of them actually knowing me.

"Claudia, he knew stuff about you which is impossible to know unless he actually knew you. The scars, the sensitive spot, something is definitely fishy about this and we need answers. So I'm taking us back to the hospital, we they will have to either tell us or put us in a physio ward. The more and more I think about this, the more stupid I think we have been. This is some kind of sick, twisted mind game, how stupid were we to think that both of us, had no parents, no friends, no partner, and no kids. Claudia, or Charlie, or whatever this is bull shit, I might have a wife out there and it's definitely certain that that guy was your boyfriend and that that girl was your daughter, she was a spitting imagine of you. Babe what happens if we have a life and we just got tricked into believing different?"

**Brax P.O.V**

By now the whole town knew about Charlie still being alive, I frantically searched all over town for her, the beaches, the motels and hotels, the caravan park, nothing, nothing at all come up. My best guess was that she split with her boyfriend and took off somewhere.

Boyfriend can't believe I just said that. She was mine and by god I was going to get her back, even if it killed me. She was there, within arms distance, alive, breathing, healthy and glowing and all this time I've been thinking that she was a rotting corpse 6 ft under the earth, which sickened me to think that, but no. Now I knew she was alive and I will find her, no matter what.

I walked into the house, after about 4 hours of searching, I had the police onto it, and they agreed to help, probably because they were interested in the fact that there colleague was alive. I slammed the door shut, and walked to the fridge, to see Heath's face pop up from the couch.

"Is she really alive?" He questioned.

"She was there, right in front of me. Arms distance away and I let her turn around and run. Fuck I'm an idiot, just let her slip from my fingers for the second time. Fuck!" I yelled, grabbing a beer.

**Leah P.O.V**

Ruby hadn't stopped crying ever since I managed to get her home, she was in her mum's old bedroom, crying her heart out in the corner of the darked room, the windows and curtains had remained closed since the death of Charlie. I walked into see Ruby lift her head, black make up streamed down her face.

"She doesn't even remember me! Her own daughter and she doesn't remember." Ruby sobbed, putting her head back in her hands.

"Ruby, she is obviously not herself. You know the real Charlie would remember you, this isn't some act that your mother is putting on, she isn't just acting as if she doesn't know you. I believe that the truth is she really does not know who you are, something weird is going on and I really do believe that Brax had somehow gotten through to her with what he was saying, and that's why she ran. Because she realised that he knew her, knew her very personally, because all those things Brax said was true and it probably freaked her out a bit. That a complete stranger, someone who she had never seen before knew this stuff about her, she ran because she was scared and she panicked. She will come back, I know she will, I feel it in my bones. Give her some time, she will remember." I said confidently, rubbing my hand up and down her back trying to offer some comfort.

**Ruby P.O.V**

I left Leah's place and rocked up on Brax's doorstep, the first time I had been here since I caught him with his tongue down Bianca's throat, ever since then I vowed never to set foot in anything of the Braxton's, including Angelo's. I didn't bother knocking the door was open and Brax was frantically running around, stuffing clothes in his bag and swiftly counting through a wad of cash.

"Where are you going?" I questioned him; he looked up before grabbing his wallet out and stuffing the large sum of money in.

"To find Charlie, she isn't leaving me again, not when we were so close to getting her back." He said quickly, slinging his bag over his arm. When he said 'we' I felt relief, that we were in this together, and I finally wasn't fighting this on my own.

"Brax, this is stupid, she could be anywhere in Australia right now. She's been gone 5 hours; she might have even caught a plane somewhere. I say we wait, I really do think that she will come back, and Leah does to. You got to her Brax, we saw it in her eyes, she freaked because you knew all this stuff about her. She will come back." I said with hope.

"Ruby that is bullshit. She isn't coming back, it's obvious, and if she was going to remember us she would have remembered us sooner. The government or the witness protection program are involved in this, I know it. They took her away to keep her 'safe' to keep us 'safe'. Ruby she isn't coming back, how you could be so bloody naive fucks me!" He yelled at me, I sucked in a breath before he stormed off past me.

"Close the door when you leave to!" He said angrily. "Please." Soon followed after, with a calmer voice.

"Don't worry about him Ruby, he will be gone for a week or maybe even less, before he realising he is wasting his time." Heath pipped up. He was lying on the couch, his body completely invisible, only his feet were see able.

"Where do you think he is going to go?" I questioned Heath, not sure if I should try and stop him, or ask if I could go with him.

"Rubes he wouldn't even know himself. Don't bother trying to reason with him, when his mind is set on something he wants, you'll never stop him." Heath said calmly.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was staring at the white lines that separate each side of the road, not even watching what was in front of me, the small lines quickly slipping under my car second by second. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care, all I know was that I could not stay in the Bay knowing that Charlie was still alive. Too be honest, once Charlie 'died' I was still prepared to leave and live in the city, get away from the Bay and away from her memories. I spent 3 days up on the coast but I hated it, I needed a sense and felling of Charlie, so I decided to stay, visiting Charlie's grave every day, taking fresh flowers and I stood there staring at her grave hoping that she'd work out from behind the tree that shadowed her resting place. But she never did.

I'm not sure where I will go, or how long I'll be gone for. I'll just make that decision day by day, turning whichever way feels right at the time.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I stepped out of the car into the cold night air; the cold was nipping at my nose and the rest of my exposed skin. It's 3 in the morning and Brad had driven all night without a break to finally get back to the place we called home for about 8 months. I entered the hospitals doors before walking straight to the reception desk, seeing Karen, the receptionist I knew too well.

"Oh my gosh, Claudia how are you! What are you doing back so soon?" She questioned, looking up from her thick glasses.

"Don't you mean Charlie?" I asked harshly I wasn't in the mood for sweet talk, a fake smile spreading across my face. Shock hit her face immediately, she quickly gathered herself.

"What do you mean?" She questioned, trying to hold her voice strong and steady.

"You know well what I mean. I just stumbled upon 3 people who claim they know me as Charlie, and it's not weird fluke! What the hell is going on, you better answer me." I said coldly.

"Shh keep your voice down, the patients are still asleep. Follow me please." She said.

**Brad P.O.V**

We sat there for about 3 hours, with Karen and another guy called Tom explaining to us what happened. Basically Claudia and I were both involved in horrible incidents; I was involved in a head on crash with a truck escaping a man that had been trying to kill me for the past 10 years. Apparently I had an affair with his wife and he walked in on us, destroying his family and his life.

I've been married once, to a woman named Michelle Porter, I have 2 kids with her, Jodie who is 3 and Tyson who is 1, and my name isn't Brad Campbell, it's Nick Porter. Before the incident I lived in a small house on the beaches of Perth in Western Australia but after the car chase which Malcolm Newman, the man who had been trying to kill me, they decided it would be best for my family if they faked my death and moved me to Queensland. My family would be notified of my existence and hopefully, with any luck I may just remember them.

Claudia on other had was actually named Charlie Buckton, a very determined police Sargent for the people of Summer Bay. Her mother died when she was young and her father had passed away about two years ago, only leaving her with Ruby, her only daughter. Who was conceived by sexual assault when she was only 14 and innocent. It was very overwhelming for her, she cried from time to time, which was understandable that what Brax, or Darryl Braxton had told her was true and she threw it back in his face.

She was shot in the chest, twice, and at first the authorities weren't worried, they were 99% sure that she would die from her injuries, but it turns out she was too stubborn to let herself go and she fought the injuries with courage and strength.

She was involved in a secret relationship with Darryl for about 8 months until it finally come out, leaving her world in turmoil and trouble. Darryl Braxton was the leader of the 'River Boys' a surfie gang from Mangrove River with a chip on his shoulder and a reputation hanging over his head.

Seeing she got caught out she also got suspended from being 'compromised' so she had to write many, many reports on the matter. Which Tom had on hand, which Charlie got to read, helping her understand what was going on and how her relationship with Darryl Braxton was nothing less than a rollercoaster.

**Charlie P.O.V**

"So, hang on, hang on. How come I cannot remember them, even after seeing them? I don't understand." She said chokingly, her whole body shaking next to mine, might have been because she was tired, or maybe it was because she was so overwhelmed.

"Okay, so basically those little purple pills you have been taking, block out your memory, in some cases its temporary, in other cases... it's not so temporary..." Tom said, gathering all of the reports I had read.

"So you mean its permanent...?" Brad questioned, or should I call him Nick now? I didn't know, I was so overwhelmed I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep. I had a daughter, I had a boyfriend, I had a job and friends which I left for the second time.

"Well in some cases yes. You see the longer you've been on the cycle of the pill the harder it is to regain your memory, Nick you've been on it for over 2 years while you were in your coma and while your injuries were healing, but you Charlie you've been on it for just under a year, so regaining your memory is going to be easier than yours Nick. We can try and reverse the effects by stopping the cycle but I don't like your chances Nick, I'm sorry but it's what had to have happened." He said apologetically.

"You've got to be kidding me! Charlie and I were tricked into this! Actually no we weren't we were forced! She got ripped away from her boyfriend, her daughter, her life and I got ripped away from my wife and 2 children, imagine what they went through! Thinking there dad was dead! And now you tell me that I mighten remember them, mighten remember the memories I've shared, the day they were born, the first time I held them! This is ridiculous and pathetic! Don't act as if you are sorry, because you're not, you are full of shit!" Nick yelled , before putting his hands behind his head and walking over the window, leaning his forehead on the glass.

"This is unbelievable." He said sadly. This was the first time I had seen him crack, seen him lose his temper with anyone, it scared me and how worried he was. Worried that he won't remember his kids, and even though they told me it's more than likely I'll remember I can't help but feel scared about it.

**Chapter 7 Spoilers:**

**Charlie dreams about her missing memories. **


	7. Dreams

_Hey readers, I know this is not a part of relevant to my story but I feel extremely strong about something that needs to be recognised around the world and changed for the better. Recently on Facebook and Twitter I've been getting notifications and tags about a man called Joseph Kony. At first I thought it was just spam, people wasting my time, but I looked into it and what I discovered shocked me. _

_I support the Invisible Children Incorporation. The Invisible Children is a movement aimed at halting the mastermind of child slavery, rape and murder in Uganda, Africa. Joseph Kony is NOT famous, but this Incorporation is trying to make this evil man visible, make him famous to the people of the world, because at the moment only 1% of the world know who he is, and even less know what he is doing to children. Kony abducts children, steals them from their families forcing the young boys to be trained as soldiers, they are handed guns and forced to brutally kill their own parents, also they are forced to abduct and kill other innocent people of Uganda. The young girls are turned into sex slaves and have their innocence stolen without even a say, if they refuse they are tortured and killed. _

_I want you, to help make Joseph Kony visible to the rest of the world, because I and along with the many other supporters believe that if Joseph Kony is made known to more people, he can be stopped, freeing the children from slavery and violence, reuniting them with their families and giving them a chance for their futures. For more information search and watch KONY 2012 on Youtube. It gives you information on the children involved in the crimes and how you can help._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Dreams<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V**

As I lay here, back in the bed I called home for a long time my mind drifts back to my old life, the one I know near nothing about… My Ruby daughter who would have been absolutely over the moon to discover he mum was still alive, only to have her heart ripped out of her chest and thrown to the ground when I ran.

And Brax, the man that was so convinced I was his girlfriend, the love of his life. When he laid eyes on my for the first time in the diner his eyes lit up, a smile spread across his tired, stressed face. A glimmer of hope had hit him, only to have me do the same thing I did to Ruby, say some harsh words, cry and rip their hearts apart, only to run with my tail between my legs like a scared dog.

As of yesterday I had stopped taking the pills, I would have taken mine tonight before I discovered the truth about us but they were packed in my bag so I didn't get a chance. And as they said, due to the pills blocking our memories the only way to reserve the effects was to reverse the cycle we had stuck strictly to since the day they handed me the bottle of small bright purple pills. There wasn't much hope for Nick getting his memory back, he had been on them for too long now but regardless of that fact he still tried.

The withdrawal symptoms were pretty brutal, vomiting, migraines, muscle cramping and spasming; cold and hot flushes loss of appetite, fainting and some times, in worse cases, comas and even death. I was quite lucky, I had only vomited twice but my muscles were twitching and cramping pretty bad and my god I was so drowsy and tired, barely able to stay awake, I was just worried I wouldn't wake up again if I let my eye lids close.

**Brax P.O.V**

I had travelled 300 kms, not sure I even know where I am at this point in time. I'm pulled up under a tree near a fuel station, my ute was nearly empty and the station wasn't opening until 9am in the morning so I guess I'd have to wait till them and also get a feed.

I was laying in Casey's swag, the one he had forgotten to take out after he took it camping with a couple mates a few weeks back. The mattress was quite thin so I feel the cold from the metal tray under me radiating up through it, chilling my bones. It was nights like these I loved being with Charlie, even though she was only small, the skin of her naked body emitted so much heat as I held her sleeping body in my arms. I never took it for granted, I never took her for granted, I loved her, loved her more than anything in my life, I loved her more than life it's self but now she's gone it makes me wonder if I ever truly appreciated her enough.

As I looked up at the bright stars of the night above me I wondered if she would to be doing the same. But I know she isn't, I know that she'd be either driving, still fleeing the confusion I had given her, or haled up in a motel in the arms of her new boyfriend. I know it's not her fault nor is it his but seeing her with another man feels like betrayal to me, seeing we didn't even break up to begin with. She didn't betray me either did he, it was the people behind this, the people who stolen her life and erased her memories. Leaving her daughter heart broken, depressed, and in need of her mother, and leaving me completely lost and confused, not sure of what to do next.

**Nick P.O.V**

I watched Charlie sleep in the bed about 2 meters away, she had been tossing and turning all night, unable to sleep but finally her movements stopped and her body eased, sending her into a sleep. We decided not to sleep in the same bed, now knowing that I had a family and she had a loving boyfriend, I think our relationship has ended because of this. Knowing that we have loved ones out there, and wanting so badly to find and reunite with them, getting on with our lives.

My feelings for Claudia were still there, but I had no feelings for Charlie what so ever, she is different now, somehow stronger, braver, brighter, even though her previous life has only been known to her about 6 hours ago, it had already made such a huge impact on her personality, and it scared me. How much different am I to what I think I am now? I did have an affair with somebody, was that before I met my wife and had children or after?

**Charlie P.O.V  
><strong>I woke up on a beach, the white sand warm on my skin, I stumbled to my feet before brushing the hair out of my face and looking around at my surroundings. It was the same place I dreamt about a couple weeks ago, the same rocks, trees, sand dunes but instead of it being sunny it was cloudy and gloomy. The black clouds above me were fighting for dominance over the fluffy white smaller clouds, who were struggling to make their existence known, and within seconds the white tuffs of fluffy peace were gone and in their place were angry, pitch black, thick clouds. The wind picked up, blowing my hair everywhere, I tried to keep it out of my face but it just wasn't working. I stumbled forward looking for some sort of shelter from this growing storm only to see the people I had been dreaming about ever since day 1 in the hospital.

He was always dressed in just black Hurley board shorts holding his surf board, and the young girl was always dressed in the same black bikini's, except usually I could never see their face but now the haze was gone and they were visible to me.

As soon as I noticed their faces the clouds disappeared and the sun appeared which went unnoticed to them. Brax and Ruby stood there, still dripping water off their bodies, smiling and laughing at something I couldn't see in the distance. They weren't facing me but even if they were I was sure they wouldn't see me, I was invisible to them.

And finally I saw what they were laughing at, it was me, well not exactly me, it was Charlie, the real Charlie, It was like I was having a weird 'out of body' experience, watching my life from a TV or something.

I walked, or she walked up to Brax, his big arms closing around me and his lips on mine, kissing me deeply and passionately. Only to be pulled apart by Ruby.

"Charlie... Charlie, wake up." I heard someone call. I was dragged out of my dream to a nurse hovering above me.

"I'm just here for your routine check up. How are you feeling? Any headaches, cramping, nausea?" She questioned.

"Um no... I've been dreaming a fair bit though..." I replied groggily, my eyes trying to adjust to the lamp she switched on.

"That's normal, don't worry about it. It some cases it's actually a very good thing, sometime they aren't just dreams." She smiled, turning the light off and leaving the room.

'Aren't just dreams...' what did she mean by that.

Then it clicked it wasn't 'just' a dream, it wasn't a dream at all it was a memory. My memory.

_Please remember to support the people of Invisible Children! And watch the video, it goes for around 1/2 and hour, but it is worth it to see what the wonderful things this corporation is doing to help these poor, innocent kids of Africa!_


	8. Missed Calls & Returns

**Chapter 8: Missed Calls and Returns. **

**Nick P.O.V (Brad)**

I woke up this morning, with this massive head ache; my head was aching as if I had pounded it against a brick hall for hours on end. The nurses said it was all a part of the withdrawal system of those little purple pills that erased my memory. But Charlie on the other hand woke up bright eyed and happy, she had told me, and a few of the nurses that she had dreamt last night, seeing familiar faces like the one of her daughter and her boyfriend, and weirdly even of herself. The nurses were beyond excited, telling her that this is possibly one of the best and fastest recoveries they have seen yet. Usually it takes about 7-10 days until the dreams come to kick in, but it happened over night for her.

**Casey P.O.V**

Day 2 without Brax, he had disappeared about 28 hours ago, and I know you can file I missing persons report after 24 but I knew it wouldn't matter. If the cops found him and tried to get him to come home he'd react badly and probably end up in jail charged for assault and after Heath or I bailed him out he'd just get back in his ute and go looking for her again.

He wanted her so badly, and after she died he was a mess. Drinking, sleeping, lazy mess and when he found out that Ruby blamed him for her mother's death it cut him up even more and he blocked everyone out. And now that he knows all this morning was for nothing and that she is, in fact still alive and somewhere in this country it gave him the drive he needed, so he got his act together and took off looking for her. Which in my personal opinion was stupid, and reckless.

But I guess that's what love does to you, and seeing it was Brax's first time with being left all by himself, usually he was the one leaving the girl because 1 he found someone else who was better or 2 because she was too boring or was too high maintenance. But with Charlie it was the complete opposite, she was far from boring and she was very high maintenance but for some reasons he appealed to him and for the first time in his life he had to work hard to get her, she didn't just drop to her knees like the rest of them. So when he lost his first love he didn't know what to do, he had worked so hard for her, fought for her, cried over her and now that she was gone, he was all alone and scared.

**Brax P.O.V**

I got up at 5 and waited until 9 for the service station to open, I fuelled the ute up completely before getting in and driving another 500 km's to a small beach side town, only then stopping for food. I sat on the bonnet of my ute as I parked on a cliff overlooking the ocean, I grabbed take away at this small Fish N Chip shop before driving around for somewhere to eat. As I put the last chips in my mouth I felt my phone vibrate again in my pocket, I pulled it out and looked at the screen.

_56 missed calls and 45 messages from Casey _

_12 missed calls and 3 messages from Leah_

_2 missed calls and 1 message from Heath_

_6 missed calls and 12 messages from Bianca_

I snickered; of course Heath would care the least. I flicked through the first few messages from Case, not bothering to read Leah's or Heath's, they posed little interest to me, especially Leah she seemed to be taking too much interest in me since Charlie's 'death' following me around as if she was my mother, giving me advice, 'trying to help' but all she was to me was a pain in the arse.

_7:28pm Yesterday. _

_Brax, don't be stupid you've got a business to run and it can't run by itself, come home. – Casey_

_11:41Pm Yesterday._

_Brax this is stupid, you aren't going to find her. - Casey_

_3am Today._

_Brax, I'm worried about you please come home. She'll come back eventually. – Casey_

_6am Today._

_Brax, you're going to run out of cash, and you have nowhere to go. She could be on a plane to god knows where. – Casey_

_10am Today._

_Brax please answer my calls, please! _

That was all I bothered to read, I knew the rest would be very similar and as with the voice mails if I heard my little brother's voice pleading with me to come home I probably would. But I just couldn't, not now, now yet I had to find her. I just had to, I'll do whatever it takes.

I knew there was no point in deleting the messages and voicemails because he'd just ring back and there would just be more missed calls and messages so instead I drew my arm back and threw it as hard as I could, watching the phone fly through the air and over the edge of the cliff, and I'm assuming into the waves below, sinking to the bottom and gone forever, which suited me fine.

**Charlie P.O.V**

Nothing could get me down, nothing, not at the moment anyway. I had been dreaming a lot of late, every time seeing the people of Summer Bay, but now they aren't just faces to me, they are people and beyond that, somewhere in my brain memories formed and lightened my darkened past. I remember simple things now, and also some complex stuff, like dates and things that have happened to me in my life.

I remember my daughter's, mother's and father's birthday, even my boyfriend's along with the dates we got together, and the dates we broke up and if my memory serves me right, our relationship was definitely not smooth sailing, break ups and makes ups almost every month, I'd break up with him, but never be able to be committed enough to do it, and when he'd rock up on my door step I'd invite him in, to 'talk' but things always escalated and we always end up stumbling our way back to my bedroom, ripping off each other's clothes and leaving me falling backwards on my bed with him on top of me.

Even though I remember everything now, it still seems so surreal and if he walked in the door right now I wouldn't be able to react like a normal girlfriend would, I wouldn't be able to hug or kiss him, I think I'd still be too shy. Remembering everything I did with him, or to him it was just so weird, because I remember the experiences but I just feel as if that wasn't me, it was the other Charlie, the one I envy.

I do love him though, every day I feel more attracted to him, which is weird because I had only ever seen him twice, but just remembering, or dreaming about him made me realise that I didn't just take him back after we broke up because I missed the sex, I missed him and he's quiet side, that only I knew about. Everyone else saw him as the notorious River Boy who was not to be messed with, who had no heart and felt nothing for no one, but I got through the tough exterior with ease and soon enough I realised if I told him to jump he'd ask how high. He wanted to please me, wanted to be a perfect boyfriend for me, he wasn't tough he was cute and romantic.

I wanted to see him again, and I wanted to back to Summer Bay, I missed him now, more than ever. And I don't know why, but I have this urge to be in his arms, just like the way it is in my dreams. It is true; absence makes the heart grow fonder.

**Nick P.O.V**

I walked with my IV machine into Charlie's room, to see all her stuff strewn across the room and her carefully folding each item one by one and placing them in her purple suitcase. She looked up at me, and a small smile spread across her face but she quickly dismissed it and went back to packing her clothes and other belongings.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, picking up one of her shirts and handing it to her.

"Um, I'm packing." She said quickly, her mind obviously busy on other things.

"Well why are you packing?" I questioned, a little annoyed at this point.

"I'm going back to Summer Bay, or well I'm going home." She said quietly knowing I wouldn't be happy, my stomach dropped to the floor and I swallowed before speaking.

"Are they letting you go?" I questioned, leaning up against the door way.

"Yeah they are, the doctors say there is no need for me to be here anymore, the effects of the purple pill aren't that bad, I've never had any nausea or sickness from them so they figured I should be fine. And they seem to think that if I go back, back to home and see everyone again, now I know that they aren't strangers it might prompt my memory a bit more... I think they are going to do the same with you." She said, looking up and standing there waiting for my reaction.

"I don't care what they say I'm not going back. I can't." I said firmly.

"Why not?" She questioned shock on her face.

"Because Charlie, I don't know these people. I don't dream about them I don't feel anything for them, I'm not the person they are looking for!" I yelled.

"But you could, if you just go there and see them." She answered back quite harshly.

"You don't understand! You dream about these people! You remember them! I don't remember my wife and kids at all. You don't know what it feels like!" I yelled at her.

"I don't know what it feels like! Nick I went to this town as Claudia only to leave thinking I was Charlie! For god's sake I had total stranger come up and demand they knew me! That scared me, it scared me a lot to think that maybe, just maybe I had a life, with people that I loved, that I may have had a future with Brax, marriage and kids. I know what it feels like Nick I do!" She yelled back.

"So we are over? And you are set on getting back with this Brax guy?" I questioned, not quite ready for the answer. I still loved her I did, even though over the past couple days that love has diminished I still loved her.

"We both knew that as soon as I started dreaming about him we were over. Our love was built on lies Nick, we loved each other because we thought we had so much in common, that we both had no one in this world, but that isn't true and for to think it is, well it makes you naive." She said looking at the ground, not wanting to face me.

"I just can't believe you are willing to throw what we had away, just because of this mess we've found ourselves in." I said quietly.

"Nick, I'm so sorry. But this has to happen, it's what is right. I have a boyfriend, and you have a wife, with kids. Doesn't one part of you wonder what could have been if we ran into your family instead of mine. Maybe you would have remembered and you would be in the same situation as me. You have to realise, I will always love you and will always have something for you but what I feel for you is something completely different to want I feel for him." She said, looking at me this time. Tears in her eyes.

"So that's it you are just going to leave..." I questioned, hoping to get the answer I wanted but knowing I wouldn't.

"I fly out in 3 hours." She said simply, avoiding the question I asked, but answering it at the same time. I shook my head and turned on my heel walking out the door, closing it behind me.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I rolled my suit case out the hospital door and towards the awaiting taxi that the nurses had got for me, they assured me they would have come if they could but the hospital was under staffed as it was and they couldn't afford to leave, even if it was only for a few hours. I hugged each and every one of the nurses I had become so fond of; I looked around for the one person I was desperate to see before I left. But he was nowhere to be seen, I sighed and said goodbye to the burses for the last time and opened the door of my taxi.

"Charlie!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I turned around and saw Nick quickly walking from the entrance of the hospital and towards me; we didn't say anything as he walked closer. When he was only a metre away I stepped in to him wrapping my arms around him, he done the same. I buried my head into the familiar chest and I hugged him tighter to me.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"If you ever need anything, or you just want to talk all you have to do is track me down and say the word." He whispered into my ear, as I felt his hand grabbed the back of my head.

"I'm going to miss you." I said, trying to choke back the tears, as I let him go.

"I love you." He smiled, tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered, taking his head in my hands and kissing his lips, leaning my forehead against his for a couple seconds, before I forcefully ripped my head away from his and got in the taxi, wiping the tears away as the driver started the engine and began our journey towards the air port.

It was then I began to wonder if I had actually made the right decision, what happens if they were offended by the act I pulled when I first saw them, or what happens if I've been replaced by someone else who was actually there for both my daughter and my boyfriend. I guess I just had to jump into the deep end with both my hands tired and pray to god that they'll forgive me, and that they will give me the chance to prove that I am back, that I do remember everything and that I actually want to be back in their lives.

**Ruby P.O.V**

I was sitting at a table in the Diner taping my pen against my bottom row of teeth, trying to concentrate on the books in front of me, but I was certain I had read the same sentence 48 times and it had not once actually sunken in. I was frightened when someone placed a cupcake on a plate down in front of me, followed by a coffee.

"You look like you could use some comfort food." Leah said, sitting down on the chair in front of me.

"You have no idea how hard I've been trying to concentrate, but it doesn't work..." I sighed, ripping a bit of muffin off and placing it in my mouth.

"Just keep trying, and don't give up. This is going to set you up for the rest of your life." She smiled, I returned her smile looking up and seeing something I was not expecting. There she was, the person I had been thinking about for the past month, except this time she was different, she didn't have a distant look in her eye when she made eye contact with me, she was smiling and almost standing awkwardly. I got to my feet and stood there, she smiled at me slightly before she began walking towards me. I stepped into her as my arms wrapped around her familiar body, I knew she was back I would never forget the way she hugged me, the way she made me feel so safe and protected**. **

**Casey P.O.V**

I made my way up Ruby's driveway quickly. About 20 minutes ago she text me and told me to come to her place, this was the first time ever since Charlie's death that she has ever talked to me, so I wasn't going to pass this up. The door was open and I could hear her voice within the house so I didn't bother knocking I just walked straight in to the lounge room and nearly fell over.

"Charlie?" I questioned, seeing her sitting there on the couch next to Ruby took my breath away.

"Hey Casey." She smiled, she got to her feet and I walked over to her and hugged her.

"You're back." I said, kind of shocked, I wasn't ever expecting to see her again.

"Yeah I am." She smiled.

"So... do you remember?" I questioned, manily wondering if she remembered Brax.

"Yes, I do and I don't mean to be rude but could you tell me where Brax is... I think we have stuff to sort out." She said.

"Hell yeah you's do but I don't know where he is. He has been gone for a couple weeks now and he won't return any of my messages." I said, grabbing my phone out just to check.

"Oh okay..." she said awkwardly.

As we were seated at the table, drinking our coffee and listening to Charlie explaining everything I began to text a message to Brax.

_You wouldn't believe it but Charlie's back and she remembers everything, come home soon Brax she wants to talk to you and I know you want to see her... – Casey_

If this doesn't get his attention I don't know what will. As soon as I placed the phone down it vibrated and I smiled to myself, I knew this would work. I opened the message only to be kick in the gut.

_Message unable to be delivered to recipient 'Brax' please try again later._

Fuck.


	9. Surprise

****_Hey Readers, Sorry for such a delay in uploading my stories. My whole towns internet stopped working at lunch on Thursday and seeing it was Easter no one was working to come fix it! So I had no internet for a while, but fortuently I caught up on some story writing, please enjoy and remember Vote Esther!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Surprise.<strong>

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was lying on my belly on my beach towel in the sand, I could feel the warmth radiating up through the thin layer of cotton. I was watching Ruby out on the surf with Casey; it was kind of weird being here and not watching Brax. That's the only reason I would ever come down the beach with them, to watch him surf, he just looked so god damn irresistible on that board. His body glistening from the sun hitting his water soaked body, his hair ruffled and dripping wet and whenever we would go home I would always watch him take a shower, sitting on the bathroom bench just trying to stop myself from launching into him, although sometimes it got too overwhelming and I joined him under the water anyway.

I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the blue sky above me, not a cloud in sight. I had been back here for 2 weeks, back in Summer Bay, back home and I tried every day at least 3 times to see if I could reach Brax but I never could, I just hoped that for once some miracle would happen and he'd pick up, but it never happened. Each time I dialled his number the dial tone would continue, and on before that annoying computer generated voice would tell me that the number I tried calling wasn't available. Casey had rung around, to all the old River Boys who lived up the coast, who he thought Brax might have seen or been in contact with, but it was no use, no one had seen him or heard of him, it was like he disappeared off the face of the earth.

I walked into my old room after I had a shower, which was left exactly the same, thankfully. Everything was there, all my old photos of when I was a kid with mum and dad and Ruby, the more recent private ones of me and Brax. I was digging through my closet the other day and found my favourite hoody of his, he had accidently left it here ages ago when we were in bed together and VJ came home early, so in a frantic rush he threw on his boxers and shorts and crawled out my window, leaving his hoody behind. I kept it, and wore it to bed whenever he couldn't stay the night, it smelt like him and just wearing it made me feel warm inside, knowing that even when he wasn't here with me, I had a little bit of him to keep. He knew I had it, and he didn't care, so it wasn't like a stole it. I wore it every night since I got back; of course I washed it first because it had been sitting in my closet for a whole year. But even after coming out of the wash it somehow still smelt like him.

**Ruby P.O.V**

I opened the door to Casey's house and walked in without asking, just like old times. To see Casey sitting on the couch staring off into space, he hadn't noticed me yet.

"Still haven't heard from Brax?" I questioned, he jumped slightly at my voice, he looked up and shook his head, before focusing back on the wall.

"I think he must have gotten sick of all the phone calls and messages I sent him, so my best guess is that he either, smashed his phone, threw it away, or turned it off and refused to turn it back on... I know that if he received the messages I've been sending him he'd been home in a flash, even if there was a part of him thinking I was using Charlie as a fake excuse just to get him home." He said.

"He is going to have to come home eventually. He can't run and hide forever, eventually he is going to run out of money or come to his senses. He will be kicking himself when we does come home, thinking he has just wasted 2 weeks of his life searching for her only to find out she already came back." I laughed, sitting on the edge of the couch.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was lying on my back in this cheap motel room demolishing another pizza, my 3rd one for the day. I hadn't left this room in 3 days; I don't know why I guess I just didn't know where to go next. I've travelled 2000km and I don't even know why. At the start it was to find Charlie, but each time those little white lines of the road disappeared under my car this ridiculous idea become even more ridiculous. Now it wasn't because I was trying to find her, it was the fact that I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to sleep in the same bed that I slept with her in, I didn't want to shower in the same shower that I showered with her in I just couldn't be around anything to do with her.

I grabbed the motel phone of the side of the table and dialled Casey's number, it rang, and rang, and rang and finally he picked up.

"Hey this is Casey" His familiar voice coming from the phone.

"Hey Case its Bra-"I began but I didn't get to finish.

"Got yah, anyway I must be busy at the moment so either leave a message with your name and number or call me back later. Thanks, see yah." Said his message bank, cheeky kid.

"Hey Case its Brax, I know you have been trying to call me but my phone isn't receiving the calls and messages because it's at the bottom of the ocean, anyway I was just ringing to see if you were alright and to make sure Heath hasn't burnt my restaurant to the ground. I'm fine and I'm not doing anything stupid, I don't know when I'll come home maybe in a couple weeks I'm not too sure. Anyway take care." I said, hanging up the phone and chucking it on the bench again.

**Casey P.O.V**

I shook the water out of my hair as i made my way back up to the beach, I dug my surf board into the sand and grabbed my towel shaking the sand off and drying my hair before drying the rest of me, then throwing it back on the sand and grabbing my phone that had a flashing red light, indicating that I had a message. It was a missed call from an _Unknown _number, but they left a message, I put my phone on speaker as I began picking up the rest of my gear.

_Hey Case its Brax, I know you have been trying to call me but my phone isn't receiving the calls and messages because it's at the bottom of the ocean, anyway I was just ringing to see if you were alright and to make sure Heath hasn't burnt my restaurant to the ground. I'm fine and I'm not doing anything stupid, I don't know when I'll come home maybe in a couple weeks I'm not too sure. Anyway take care._

Without thinking I redialled the number and waited anxiously to hear his voice, and to hear the excitement in his voice when I told him Charlie was back.

"Hello this is Carol from Palms and Ferns motel, how can I help you?" Said a professional lady.

"Um hey, I'm looking for Darryl Braxton..." I said, hoping he didn't go under a different name.

"Oh Mr Braxton actually departed about 20 minutes ago. Sorry." She said in a sincere tone.

Fucking hell, nothing would ever go my way.

"Oh thanks anyway, but if you do see him please tell him to ring Casey" I said, hanging up and kicking the sand, sitting back down and watching the surf roll in. Missed him by 20 fucking minutes, give me a break.

**Charlie P.O.V**

**-2 weeks later -**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, for some reason I just didn't feel right. I was wearing my favourite black strapless dress, fluro pink platform heels, and with my hair down in loose curls, last time I remember going out and getting dressed up was when Brax asked me to leave Summer Bay with him, which of course didn't happen.

"Charlie hurry up. Case made reservations at Angelo's for 7! And it's quarter to." Ruby yelled from the lounge room, I sighed grabbed my purse and headed out towards Ruby, grabbing my keys and heading towards the car.

I walked up the very familiar stairs only to step through the doors of Angelo's and see someone completely different standing at the bar serving people drinks. I was hoping it'd be Brax, just like old times, but it wasn't it was Heath. I sat down at the table staring down at the menu in front of me.

_Welcome to Angelo's_

_Please Enjoy Your Meal_

_Any problems or suggestions please feel free to consult management._

_Darryl Braxton_

Everywhere I looked reminded me of him, Casey sitting dead in front of me had some of Brax's features, and I only noticed that now, maybe it's because he's older, his smile is similar but his eyes are nothing alike, Brax's eyes make me go weak at the knees, and his voice is like melting honey, I hate to say it but his voice alone turns me on. Casey's voice on the other hand isn't anywhere near as deep as Brax's, again probably because he is still young. And Heath at the bar has Brax's sense of humour but Brax controls it better, and his sense of loyalty is also like Brax's and his ability and willingness to do anything to protect the people he loves is also very much like Brax's. Each brother had qualities and characteristics of their older, wiser big brother but I just had a feeling that they'd never live up to Brax, he has seen and been through things that his younger brothers wouldn't understand, Brax was the man of the family, and his two younger brothers were just that, they were younger.

**Brax P.O.V**

W_elcome to Summer Bay_

The sign I had just wanted to see, I'm not sure what made me come back, but I'm glad. I must say I did miss this place, the ocean and the waves, the restaurant, the people but mostly my brothers, ever since I was a kid I never spent much time away from them. Although my mind was still on Charlie, and only now had I finally realised that going on a road trip to find her was crazy and not to mention a waste of time, I spent 2 months going from town to town, sleeping from motel to motel and the occasional random chick I picked up from somewhere. I should have been at home, with Casey and Heath and working, trying to maintain as much of a normal life without her.

I drove past home, only to notice that the lights were off and windows closed and Heaths car gone, so my best guess was that he was sitting in my office, devouring pizza and pretending he ran the joint. I drove to the end of the street, did a U turn and sped off in the opposite direction, towards the beach. I watched as the familiar scenery passed me by, and when I got to Angelo's I pulled into my spot, got out, locked my ute and looked up at the balcony of Angelo's. I could see the shadows of people on the inside, and I could hear the constant chattering and laughter, something I missed greatly.

I walked through the Surf Club doors only to get a few funny looks by the residents of Summer Bay who probably thought I'd never come back, I didn't acknowledge them, I glared and kept walking towards the stair case, beginning to climb them towards the entrance of my restaurant. I stepped through the doors and saw Heath coming out of the kitchen doors with a new case of beer. I smiled, at least this place wasn't burnt to the ground and that the River Boys weren't partying in the ashes. I walked up the bar and leant over the side, looking down at Heath who was crouched down putting the beer away in the small glass fridges under the bar.

"Get me a bourbon." I said, still looking down at my younger brother.

"Yeah sure mate, hold on 2 seconds mate." He replied, obviously hadn't recognised my voice for some reason.

"You aren't going to keep your boss waiting are you, not a wise move if you want to keep your job." I said smugly, he then looked up and got to his feet.

"Brax, you're back!" He said shockingly, obviously not thinking I'd be back either.

"Yeah sure am." I said, reaching over the bar and grabbing a glass, ice and pouring in the bourbon.

"Brax...?" I swung around to see Casey walking towards me from his table on the veranda, Ruby watching on in shock.

"Hey mate." I smiled, taking a sip from my drink.

"I have to tell you something..." He said seriously, I rolled my eyes not wanting to deal with shit already.

"Brax...?" Came another voice, which I recognised straight away. I swung my head towards the voice to see her standing at the entrance; I travelled from her ankles up her long legs and to where her black dress was just not short enough for my likely, short enough for me was when she wasn't wearing anything. The dress fitted her body well, and when I got to her pretty face I noticed that her eyes now had their old twinkle, the one that was missing when she come back with that guy a few months ago, she was back. I put the glass down on the table and began walking towards her, not wanting to speak because I knew my voice would break at her name.

I walked up at her and stopped short in front of her, looking at her, I smiled when I saw she had tears in her eyes, I grabbed her small hands in mine and walked past her and behind the entrance so we didn't have an audience.

"Brax, I'm so sorry." She sobbed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Shut up." I said, not wanting to talk everything out, not wanting to sort all of this shit out, I didn't want to do anything but hold her, and never let her go.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I flushed the toilet and walked out and washed my hands, then looking in the mirror and touching up my makeup and fixing the strands of hair that blew astray in the sea breeze. I sighed before opening the bathroom door and walking back towards the entrance and heading back towards my table.

"Brax...?" I heard Casey say, I snapped my head up and saw him standing at the bar and looking towards his younger brother, Bourbon in his big hand. My stomach dropped, he was back but I wasn't sure if I should say anything or run for the hills. I didn't know which way in would go, he could either get really mad and run or get really happy, kiss me, hug me whatever I didn't mind anything along those lines I just wanted him. My hands weren't sweaty as they usually would be if I was nervous, they were cold, and tingling, my stomach was churning my eyes stinging and filling up with water already, my throat getting tighter and tighter as the more I looked at him.

I was going to leave, I couldn't face him, I just couldn't. My brain was telling the rest of my body to flee, but it wouldn't listen I stepped forward and somehow I spoke his name.

"Brax...?" I questioned my voice nearly cracking. His head snapped up and looked dead at me, he was just as shocked as I was. He put his drink down and got to his feet walking straight towards me, I thought he was going to walk straight past me but he stopped about 30cm in front of me. I tried as hard as I could to hold back the tears, but they began to brim over as he took my hands and led me towards the stairs, but stopped short before them.

"Brax, I'm so sorry." I said as the tears fell down my cheeks.

"Shut up." He said, I stepped back at his words only to have him pull me back towards him and into his body. He wrapped his arms around me, and I gently slid my hands under his arms and wrapped them around his big body. I buried my head into his shirt as I felt the tears stream down my face, only to be soaked up by the fabric of Brax's hoody.

I lifted my head and wiped away the tears with my hand, leaning up on my toes and went to kiss him, he moved his head back and out of my reach. A smile spread across his face, he was still teasing after a year and a half.

"What are the tears for?" He asked, his voice making me go weak.

"Shut up, and kiss me." I said, using his words from before.

He smiled down at me, and I leaned back up on my toes the way I used to. I kissed him once, and broke away only to have him move his hand to grip my cheek and bring me back to his lips.


	10. Reunions

**Chapter 10: Reunions **

**Brax P.O.V**

I was sitting down on the sand with Charlie in between my legs, my arms wrapped around her and my chin resting on her right shoulder. The breeze was choppy and cold, blowing her long hair to the left, the locks tickling my bare arm. As soon as I saw her and as soon as we made amends we made our way down here, so we could talk, or so we could just sit down and cuddle. Only now do I realise I spent 2 to 3 months away from my brothers and I hadn't even said hi to either of them back up at Angelo's, another couple hours or days wouldn't hurt them.

She shivered slightly at the next gust of wind and I constricted my arms around her. She turned her head and looked back at me, a smile playing on her lips, her eyes glistening because of the full moon showering its light down on us. The wind was picking up speed and goose bumps beginning to grow on her skin.

"We should probably get you home." I whispered. She sighed in my arms and she got to her feet, grabbing my hands and pulling me towards her. I wrapped my arms around her again and held her close to me.

"You do know that if we are going to leave you have to stop holding me sometime soon." She laughed as her hands gripped the shirt on my chest. I laughed as I let go of her and grabbed her hand instead, walking up towards the Surf Club.

"I'm going to go get a pizza or something to eat first, I'm starving." I said as I opened the door and let her walk in.

"Brax you're back." Bianca said as she walked out of the gym in her gym clothes, shit.

"Yeah I am." I said, hoping she wouldn't bring anything about us up, even if Charlie did know about me and her I still didn't want to talk about it, I was ashamed. She smiled at me then smiled at Charlie, I still had hold of her hand. Bianca looked down at us and saw my hand linked with Charlie's, she looked back up at me and bit her lip.

"So I guess there is no point in asking if you want to come back to my place tonight." She jokingly asked, as soon as the words left her mouth I felt Charlie's grip on my hand loosen and almost completely let go, I held onto it.

"Yeah sorry Bianca, when I went away I got thinking and I just need to get my life back on track so that includes not being involved with_ just_ any girl." I said, she nodded and smiled.

"No hard feelings." She said as she walked back into the gym. I turned and faced Charlie, confusion riddled all over her face.

"I've been back for 2 weeks and I've spent at least 4 days with her and the fact that she got with her _dead _best friends boyfriend never came up in conversation, who in reality was my boyfriend." She said sarcastically, but I knew she wasn't joking; there was truth behind the words she was speaking.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked past him and up the stairs towards Angelo's I felt him right behind me but when we got to the top of the stairs I walked directly towards Ruby and grabbed my purse, grabbing out a 50 dollar note and handing it to her.

"Pay with this, I'm going home." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Is Brax staying the night?" She questioned. I stood there and thought in silence, I hadn't seen him in ages, hadn't been with him for over a year but I don't know the idea of him and Bianca just made me feel sick.

"You know what, I don't think he is." I forced a smile, before spinning on my heel and heading towards the exit, without Brax.

I walked out of the Surf Club when I saw his ute parked in its usual spot, I sighed and shook my head as I walked over to it and leant against the passenger door. I thought I might as well stop delaying the fight and the explanation because it was inevitable, if I walked home now I could absolutely guarantee he'd be knocking on my door as soon as he found out I had left without him.

I waited about 10 minutes when I saw him walking down the stairs, pizza box in hand and quickly walking towards the doors and to his ute, his eyes on the ground the whole time, and when he began searching through his pocket for his keys and looking up at his car he slowed his walk, because he saw me and he realised I wasn't crying in the corner of my bedroom. Therefore there was no need to be freaking out and running to knock on my door and beg for forgiveness.

"You thought I left didn't you?" I questioned, he put the box of pizza on the top of his car before standing in front of me with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Well I knew you were angry at me but when I turned around and couldn't find you I may have freaked out a little bit." He said, adding sarcasm to the end of it.

"I just find it kind of weird and a bit overwhelming that you were with her only a couple weeks after my supposed death..." I said, staying calm but I could feel my throat tightening up, I wanted to bring up the fact that it only took him a couple weeks to move on, and that that hurt me the most, but I wasn't sure if I should or not. But I went for it anyway, if I didn't ask now and we made up I'd ask it unintentionally it our next fight, only causing more shit to hit the fan.

"But you know what hurt me the most...?" I questioned, he swallowed and looked to the ground, knowing what was coming.

"That the man I loved, and the man I damaged my career for, and the man who was supposedly loved me could move on only a couple weeks after my death. I will never fully understand how you could move on so fast but to be honest it was like a kick in the guts..." I spoke this time with a croaky voice, knowing it was about to break. He looked back up at me, tears forming in his eyes.

"Charlie please you have to understand that what I had with Bianca, was nothing but a good time, well actually it wasn't even that, it was only sex and I never, ever felt anything more for her. And even though our relationship at the start of just sex, after sex after sex I still was physically attracted to you, and every time I saw you naked or every time we'd lay in bed after it I'd be the happiest man on earth but Bianca... I'd see her naked I'd feel sick and even though I still continued to have sex with her after it I'd get more and more angry and sad. I don't know why I did it, but please you have to know I've only ever loved you. I just needed to feel wanted, to feel loved but it was never the same. " He begged, reaching to take my hands, I felt like pulling them away and I would have if he hadn't have grabbed them so quick. My face was red, my throat tight and my eyes stinging, I just wanted to cry.

I just shook my head and stepped towards him and relief hit his face, and he stepped forward to wrap his arms around me, and I let him. Still not entirely sure what I wanted, or how I felt but just knowing I needed to be close.

**Heath P.O.V**

I was sitting down on the couch watching some stupid movie that this channel always seems to put on after midnight when I heard keys in the door.

"It's open." I yelled, leaning forward and grabbing my beer and taking a sip.

The door creaked open and I saw Brax coming in with his bag over his shoulder his hand holding it in place and Charlie holding his other hand.

"Hey Buckton." I said as soon as I saw her.

"Hey Heath, Brax I'm just going to go for a shower..." She said as she made her way towards Brax's bedroom. When she was out of sight and when I heard the shower running I looked over to Brax.

"How the hell did you get her to come back here? And where have you been for the past 3 hours." I said whilst checking my watch.

"We were sitting on the beach for a while and then we went up to Wilsons and sat at the park and had something to eat. And we haven't seen each other for a year Heath; I didn't have to ask her to stay." He said, grabbing a beer and sitting down beside me.

"Does she know about Bianca...?" I questioned causally, I knew Bianca had been down stairs waiting for him ever since she got wind of him being back home, I can't blame her. It must have been confusing to have a boyfriend who took off for 2 months without so much as a goodbye, she just wanted to know where she stood, but her and I both knew that as soon as Charlie was in the picture it was a losing battle.

"Yeah she does, a few tears and once she said what she wanted we moved past it." He said as he got to his feet.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he passed me his beer.

"To go get my girlfriend something to wear, because right now she's standing naked in my shower." He said proudly and smugly, walking off to his bedroom.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I turned off the taps to the shower and stood there dripping wet for a while, not sure about what to do next. I was about to call out to Brax but I heard the bathroom door click open, and footsteps approach the shower.

"Brax...?" I questioned, knowing it was him but it seemed like a sensible thing to ask.

"Yeah babe, I'm grabbing you a towel." I heard him say as he opened up the cupboard under the basin, where the towels were kept.

I stood there again, not sure if he was just going to throw the towel over the top of the cubicle or wait for me to step out. I didn't know where we stood, or how fast we were taking this, or whether we were picking things up from where we left off, I just didn't know. I took a deep breath and decided to take a leap of faith, or maybe more of a step. I opened the foggy glass door and stepped out onto the bath mat, he was kneeling down facing away from me grabbing a towel out of the cupboard, I was waiting to see his reaction and whether he was going to freak out and leave awkwardly, or react like old times where one thing would lead to another and I'd end up on my back in bed, or maybe we would just cuddle for a while, too be honest I prefer the later.

He stood up, still facing away and completely oblivious to the fact that I was standing behind him naked. He stood still for a while before raising his hand and rubbing the condensation off the mirror, bringing me into the mirror image. I could see his face in the mirror a smug smile spreading across his face, as he turned around and opened the towel up and began walking towards me. I stepped into him and he wrapped the towel around me, I grabbed the edge and tucked it in so I could walk freely around without having to worry about it falling down.

I walked past him and into his bedroom, where I walked over to the door and closed it so no one could see in if they walked past. He went to his drawer and opened it up, beginning to dig around.

"I don't know what you want to wear... but I do have some of your old clothes that you left here, I didn't want to get rid of them. Oh and they are clean..." He said as he grabbed and threw a pair of my undies at me. I held them up and smiled and then bent down and slid them on and into place before he walked over and handed me my matching bra. He stood there watching and waiting for me to put it on, I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I dropped my gaze to the ground.

"Are you blushing...?" He questioned, evidently amused. I shook my head and laughed quietly before nodding in agreement.

"I have to say I really did miss that." He said as he kissed my forehead and went to leave the room. Once he turned his back I dropped my towel and slid the bra straps over my shoulders before clasping it closed. I ran over to him just before he reached the door and stood in front of him, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him backwards to the bed, once the back of his knees hit the bed he fell back, a pulled me with him so I was laying on his chest.

**Brax P.O.V**

It felt like old times, Charlie on my chest, her hands at my neck, her lips at my throat, my hands on her hips, her cute little giggles tickling my throat while she kissed me and her long hair cascading down her back. I quickly rolled her over so she was on her back and I stripped my shirt off, forgetting to undo the top button of my shirt so it got stuck and wouldn't fit over my head, Charlie was laughing hysterically as I felt her hands come up to my neck and help me get it the rest of the way over my head.

"You're such a dork." She laughed as she threw the shirt off the bed and began fumbling with my belt, I didn't react I just stayed in the same leant over position watching her intently.

"A dork..." I asked with a shocked voice, those words ripping my testicles off my body. No man wants to be called a dork, especially when they are leaning over this beautiful, smoking hot, sexy half naked woman, it's so demoralising.

"Did I forget to mention my sexy, muscley, hunk of a man who looks great with clothes on, even better with on boardies but the best when he is completely butt, naked?" She questioned cheekily, I smiled at her.

"Yeah you did." I said, as I rolled off her and lay on my back, my hand sneaking under her back. I felt her laugh quietly and she rolled onto her belly and got on all fours, she straddled me, sitting on my hips. She ran her hands up my chest and stopped when she reached my tattoo, the pad of her thumb tracing over the words. I smiled up at her, still not believing that she was back and safe and sitting on me, her skin touching mine, what I was begging for during the last couple months.

"Anyway I could make it up to?" She asked seductively, beginning to fiddle with my belt again, this time getting it undone and started playing with the button on my jeans. I felt myself beginning to get hard, and usually a girl just getting my pants off wouldn't make me this excited but when it's all I've been dreaming about, and wishing for I just couldn't help but get a little overwhelmed.

"Aren't you getting a little bit ahead of yourself?" She asked, clearly amused looking down at the growing bludge in my pants.

"Of course not, I'm a pillar of self control." I said sarcastically. She raised her eyebrows, as she finally released the button.

"Oh really?" She questioned, a smile spread across her face as she began tugging the jeans down my body, her face getting closer and closer to my boxers, once she got them off and her hands trailed up my legs lightly, she ran them up the inside of my thighs and ventured underneath the material of my boxers. She was in control; I was just along for the ride.

She pulled her hands out of my boxers and ran them up her chest; I placed my hands on her hips and flipped her over so I was on top. I smiled down at her as I moved to get more comfortable, and so my weight wasn't on her before I began to kiss her neck slowly. Her hands began to tangle in my hair and she moaned as my hand trailed down her body.

"After a whole year of being apart are you really going to be a tease?" She moaned, grabbing her shirt and ripping it over her head, breaking our kiss. I looked down at the body I had been missing for the past year, even though I remembered it all by the photos on my phone and the mental image that was embedded in my brain. She was so tan, and toned, her body so tiny undermine except this time, she wasn't a photo and she wasn't a memory I could actually touch her, feel her and love her. If she had kept her shirt on, I would have played the tease game until she was begging me for it, but now with her shirt off and her body nearly naked under me I just couldn't wait.

**Charlie P.O.V**

As soon as I ripped my shirt off, her stilled looking down at the space in between our two bodies, and within a few seconds he had made up his mind and his lips were upon mine, kissing me gently but with passion and lust all at the same time. One hand held my neck as we kissed and the other moved down between my breasts and towards my belly and to my hips where his big fingers explored under my denim shorts, only to come back out shortly after and to undo the button on my shorts, I lifted my knee's up so his body was in between them and I let him slip them off, so I was under him just in my under wear.

I broke the kiss and put my lips to his neck as I felt his hand snake under my back and pulled me up towards him. We somehow managed to sit up awkwardly and he found his way to the clasp on my bra he took no time in undoing it and throwing it to the floor.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was lying on my back, Charlie asleep in my arms her head resting on my chest and her arm limp over my body. After we both had finished we just lie here together, just talking and cuddling but she fell asleep not long after and to be honest I was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but I was afraid I'd wake up tomorrow and she'd be gone. As if it was some sick, cruel twisted dream, my mind giving me what I wanted only to rip it away again.

I missed this, missed it so much. She looked so beautiful in my arms, her eyes closed and her face relaxed, her breathing slow and tickling my chest as she breathed out. I leant to the side and shoved my hand under my back, pulling out something that I was laying out. I was dark so I held out the object in front of my face to see it was her tiny purple panties, the ones I had stripped off her in a hurry. I laughed slightly as I dropped them on the floor and settled back into a comfortable position, she snuggled up closer to me and her eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing...?" She questioned her eyes red and her voice stricken with sleep.

"Nothing go back to sleep babe." I said softly as she rolled over further, most her body weight lying on me. I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her, my hand resting on the cold skin of her hip. I reached down and grabbed the blanket, the one that managed to ride further and further down the bed as we made love. I pulled it up over her shoulders, she snuggled her head into my chest and I felt her little hand sneak up my belly and over my side, resting on my hip.

"I love you." She whispered. I smiled to myself and leaned down to kiss her hair.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, I love you too." I laughed, rubbing my hand up and down her back.


	11. Show Me

**Chapter 11: Show Me**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and as they adjusted I noticed the Brax was not longer beside me, I rolled over onto my belly, and felt the warm air skim over my bare back, seeing the blanket was now riding low on my hips and the heater blowing the warm air directly on me. I sighed and sat up, disappointed that the first time I stay over for a year I wake up naked and in a bed without my boyfriend. My feet hit the carpeted floor as I leant over and grabbed my panties, sliding them up my legs and into place before reaching to grab Brax's shirt.

"Hey, hey where do you think you're going?" I heard him say, I swung my head around and saw him walking out of the bathroom, completely naked and showing everything. I couldn't help it, but I looked him up and down, taking particular interest in a certain place, or part of his body. Blushing immediately and turning around looking at the floor, I couldn't believe I just did that. For some reason looking, or touching him in that particular region didn't bother me at all when we got caught up in the heat of things, but as soon as it was under innocent circumstances I would act like a school girl.

"Back to bed." I said as I continued to put his shirt on.

"Not with that on, I hope." He said cheekily, I stopped as the shirt was half over my head, thinking about it. I pulled it back off my head and let it drop to the floor, before crawling back into bed.

"That's better." He smiled, getting into bed next to me. I couldn't look him in the eye, simply because I knew I was still flustered at the fact that I had seen him naked and acted like a school girl with a crush. His hand fell over my waist and I felt the tip of his finger drawing slow and lazy circles on my back, his touch like a feather, sending shivers up my spine.

**Brax P.O.V**

I could feel the heat from her cheeks on my chest and I couldn't help but grin at her. She used to be like this, when we were together about a year ago. At first, when I we got together in Leah's kitchen and had sex for the first time she didn't blush or anything, she wasn't afraid of anything, she told me what she wanted with confidence, it was all passionate and erotic. But as soon as I confessed my love for her it changed, she become shy at certain points during it, knowing that what we had wasn't just sex anymore it was something real, and too be honest I started to enjoy sex even more. It was still passionate and erotic but it was also more loving and meaningful.

I slid down the bed so my face was level to hers and I looked directly at her. Her beautiful green eyes staring at me for a fraction of a second before her cheeks turned crimson and she looked away yet. I laughed lightly at her before I kissed her cheek, and worked my way down to her lips. She soon dropped the shyness and leant over me, straddling my waist, I could feel the material of her panties rubbing up against me, I was trying my hardest to contain myself but she could always get to me. My hands found their way to her arse, cupping her tight bum and pulling her further up my body.

Just as things were getting up and interesting I heard a knock on my bedroom door, I knew it wouldn't be long before they opened it up. I pulled Charlie off me and to my side, leaning over her and pulling the blanket up our bodies, just in time to se Heath walk in.

"Woh um sorry, I'll come back later." He said awkwardly.

"No what do you want?" I questioned, he wasn't going to come back later because Charlie and I might be in a position that would not only be embarrassing for him, but both Charlie and I as well.

"You took the keys to Angelo's last night and I figured that you would be busy occupying yourself with other things today then coming into work..." He said, looking me directly in the eye, not daring to look anywhere else. I knew the keys were in my jeans pocket, which could be anywhere in my room.

"Um you'll find them in the pockets of my jeans..." I said, looking over Charlie and searching for them. Heath could obviously see them because he entered the room and picked up Charlie's bra that was laying on top of my jeans, and threw it at me.

"She might need this." He said cheekily. I looked down at Charlie and she was staring up at me her face getting even redder, I laughed quietly and kissed her forehead.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked up the drive way of my house after kissing Brax goodbye and getting out of his ute. I didn't want to leave his place, to be honest I perfectly happy being in his bed with him again, feeling warm and loved as I slept in his arms. It took me about ½ an hour to gain up enough motivation to leave his grasp and get dressed, he offered for me to take a shower at his place but I know if I did that I would have stayed an extra 2 hours at his house, and probably end up back in his bed.

I pulled my keys out of my bag and opened the door, walking in and dumping my bag on the table, heading straight for the fridge to get something to eat, seeing Brax's cupboards we bare and his fridge only full of beer. I told him that if I was going to stay over at anytime he will have to fix the food shortage problem, because I may be skinny but I do love my food. I don't think Heath and Casey ate anything but pizza and drank nothing but beer and protein shakes while Brax was gone, made me laugh that these boys were nearly completely dependent on their big brother.

"Thought you said Brax wasn't staying the night...?" Ruby said as she walked in, her hair tangled and her pyjama's still on.

"He didn't, I stayed at his." I said sarcastically as I pulled out a container that by the looks of it contained chicken stir-fry and grabbed a fork, peeling off the lid and beginning to eat.

"So are you too back together...?" She questioned, leaning against the fridge.

"I don't know..." I said, which wasn't untrue, we didn't seem to take about what we wanted, although it was clear we both wanted each other we still hadn't really made it official.

"But you slept together." She said, she didn't question it. I was so shocked by it I nearly choked on the mouthful of food I was chewing.

"Excuse me!" I managed to choke out.

"You and Brax had sex..." She said slowly and smartly, as if I was dumb or confused.

"Oh my god Ruby!" I yelled, completely shocked she said that.

"It's true though, I can tell by the red of your face." She said sheepishly. I looked away and put the lid back on the container, placing it in the fridge and walking towards my bedroom.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Ruby yelled from the kitchen.

**Heath P.O.V**

I was at the bar serving up lunch time drink orders, and placing them on the silver tray that I swear you'd see your own reflection in, before handing it to the waitress and telling her which table to deliver them to. As I bent down to get another receipt book I heard one of our phones vibrating against the wood on the shelf under the bar itself. I looked down and sorted though the array of employee phones and wallets before finding the phone that's light was still lit up and displaying.

_1 New Message_

It was Brax's phone and seeing we always opened each other's messages when the other was either busy or not in the same room, only to see if it was important, I clicked 'Open' and sentences flashed up onto the screen.

_Hey Brax, _

_Last night was great; it felt like old times again._

_Although I think we do need to talk about things..._

_We should meet up sometime?_

_Charlie xx_

These two didn't take long to get back in the jist of their own relationship, thankfully last night I had fallen asleep early due to the hard day at work, so I didn't have to hear them 'catching up'. I closed the till and locked it, placing the _Be Back Shortly _sign on the bar and walking with Brax's phone to his office, where I knew he would be sitting behind stacks and stacks of paperwork, the ones he failed to teach me how to do and the ones he failed to complete while taking an unscheduled 3 month holiday.

"Message for you..." I said as I opened the door and put my head in, her looked up from the paperwork and nodded as if to say 'go on'.

"Hey Brax, Last night was great, good on you mate you've been back 1 day and you've already hit her up in the sheets." I said, I was about to continue but he cut me up.

"Heath just read me the message." He said threw his teeth.

"It felt like old times again. Although I think we do need to talk about things, we should meet up sometime? Charlie. Oh and P.s I'm pregnant." I said, adding in the last line. His head shot up and his eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm just kidding I added that last bit in." I laughed, he picked up what could have been a stapler and through it had my head, I laughed as I threw his phone onto his desk before ducking out, missing the stationery object.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I left the house after shoving my keys in my handbag and headed for my car, Brax has rang me and said he'd come over to talk about things but I told him I'd go to his, seeing that Ruby and Leah would be home soon and I didn't want to talk to him with an audience, it needed to be done in private. And when he told me that Heath and Casey were working late shifts tonight I thought his house might have been a good place to talk about everything. Just as I went to get my car keys out of my pocket my phone rang, I pulled it out of the back of my jean pocket and answered it straight away.

"Hey Charlie, its Ruby." She said, I knew she was near the surf club, I could hear the oceans waves in the background.

"Hey Rubes, what are you ringing for?" I questioned, she never usually rang me unless she was in trouble, or wanted something.

"I am just outside of the Surf Club and I was thinking I might get something for dinner..." She said, I looked down at my watch, 6pm, usually we had dinner at 7, so if everything was running smoothly, by then I should still be at Brax's.

"Aw Rubes I've actually got plans for tonight..." I said, feeling horrible that I was shoving off my own daughter.

"Oh... It just feels like we haven't seen much of each other of late..." She said, and too be honest that wasn't true. Since the first day I've been back I was attached to her hip, but I guess she just wanted to spend time with me, after all for a whole year she thought I was dead and gone.

"Yeah I know Rubes, but this is important. Brax and I are going to talk about everything, and see where we stand." I added, looking down the street, only to see Brax's Ute turning down the road and heading towards me.

"Oh okay that's alright then." She said, her voice picking up in tone.

"Yeah me too... Anyway I have to go but I reckon we should have brunch tomorrow?" I questioned, putting my keys back in my back and walking towards the curb.

"Okay sounds great, have fun and I love you." Ruby said, Brax pulled up beside me and I opened the door and got in, smiling towards him.

"I love you too." I said, then hanging up the phone and putting my seat belt on as Brax put his Ute into gear.

"Who was that, and who do you love?" He questioned, looking at me from the corner of my eye.

"Oh that was just..." I said, trying to think of something quickly. "That was just Darren, my other boyfriend." I continued on with.

"Oh really... So do I have some competition...?" He questioned, a smile forming on his face. I felt his warm hand touch my knee, it rested there for a few seconds, before he moved it back onto the gear stick to change up a gear, then moving it back onto my leg, sliding his large hand up my thigh.

"No... of course not." I laughed, grabbing his hand in mine.

**Brax P.O.V**

I opened the door and held it open as Charlie walked through and dropped her bag on the coffee table; I closed the door and fished my keys and wallet out of my pockets, throwing them in the orange bowl on the table near to the door. I stood there unsure of what to do, it felt awkward I didn't know if what she wanted to talk about was going to make or break me. From the text message I received she sounded happy enough with us, and the phone call sounded like nothing out of the ordinary. But women are women are they are hard to decipher at the best of times.

"So what did you want to talk about? Casey and Heath managed to swap shifts so they'll be home in about 40 minutes... No point delaying the inevitable." I said dragging the last sentence out.

She walked up to me, standing less than a metre in front of my body, her small hands reaching out and taking mine. Her hands were cold, she was nervous, the coldness actually reminded me of the time I sat in her hospital room after we 'flicked' the switch, her hands grew deathly cold in mine for after about an hour after she had 'died'. It brought my stomach up into my mouth, and I couldn't speak.

"I... I just want to know where I stand..." She said, looking up at me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, now able to speak.

"Are we together, or are we not together?" She questioned, I nearly snickered, I can't believe she even had to think about that. A held back the snicker but I could help the smile that spread across my face.

"Brax, stop with the grin, take this seriously!" She moaned, pushing my chest with her hands.

"I am babe; it just amuses me that you even asked me this." I said, my face still riddled with my smirk.

"Just answer the question..." She whispered, looking down at the ground.

"Charlie I spent the past year thinking that the love of my life was dead, I thought I had buried her. I spent the entire time drowning in the smell of alcohol, sleeping with random sluts, no offense to Bianca and trying to find something to fill in the hole in my heart. Then out of nowhere you turn up, in the town we fell in love in, the place we used to go to eat at and as soon as I laid eyes on you the whole was no longer present. Charlie in the past 2 days that you've been back I haven't let you go, after we had sex last night I watched you fall asleep, I didn't sleep at all last night I didn't even blink I was too afraid that if I did I'd wake up in my bed, by myself again. I'm not even going to answer you question." I laughed, grabbing her hands. She looked up at me, her cute forehead crinkled with confusion and annoyance, Charlie was always a direct kind of woman, and I loved that. She'd tell me what she wanted, from dates to mucking around in bed she'd tell me what she wanted from me, and I'd always answer her, but now I'm not it pisses her off.

She already knew the answer, I knew that but she just wanted me to say it. She looked back at the floor, and as I looked down at her I saw her smile. She looked back up at me and dropped my hands instead, placing her hands on my hips and looking up at me cheekily.

"Well show me then." She said, she knew I wouldn't deny her of that. I was always playing this game but unfortunately I was always 2 steps behind and her 3 steps ahead.

I laughed slightly, looking her up and down, dragging this out as long as I could. I leant down towards her, my nose grazing her ear, breathing in the scent of her hair. She started to grow impatient, her hands snuck under my shirt, I leant my forehead against hers and I looked down at her.

"Brax..." She groaned, sick of playing games.

I smiled and leant down, my lips grazing hers slightly but she was getting more impatient by the second, and instead of me making the first move she did. She pressed her lips against mine, and kissed me. My gut flipped as my lips moved with hers instinctively, her tongue edged into my mouth and I grabbed the side of her face with one hand and I grabbed her hip with the other. I pulled away and began kissing her neck.

"Bedroom...?" She questioned, her breath hot on my neck.

I didn't answer I just started walking her backwards to my bedroom.


	12. I Promise

_****Hey readers, I've been getting a lot of reviews and PM's asking for me to upload my stories, sorry but there won't be many for a couple weeks until all my assessments are over and handed in. I'm far too busy, and obviously school work has to come first =/ Although I love knowing that you actually miss my stories. Thanks, oh and sorry this one is a shorter update then usual, like I said I've been busy._

**Chapter 12: I Promise**

**Brax P.O.V**

I woke up on my back, staring up at the ceiling; I looked to my left where Charlie was sleeping, her naked back facing me. I rolled on my side and moved up closer to her, my hand sliding up her knee and along her thigh to her hip where it rested. I brushed her loose brunette hair off her shoulder blade with my nose, before placing a kiss on her smooth tanned skin. I continued to peck her back, before I felt goose bumps rise under the touch of my lips.

"Stop it babe you're sending shiver's up my spine." Charlie said, her voice deep with sleep, I smiled and ran my hand up the side of her body, feeling all the goose bumps rise under my hand.

"Good morning gorgeous." I said as I kissed her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at me before she rolled over to face me, settling herself in front of me. I slid closer to her, before wrapping my arms around her petite frame, holding her close to my body, I ran my hand up and down the side of her body trying to reduce the amount of goose bumps she had on her skin.

"No it's not." She grumbled, as her tiny hand slid under mine. I laughed to myself, she wasn't a morning person, I kissed her forehead.

"Well it is for me, I got to wake up next to the woman I love, who is beyond beautiful and looking incredibly sexy right now." I smiled, as I looked down at our naked bodies, before looking back up to her. I looked back up at her to see her once grumpy, tired face replaced with a cute little smile and red cheeks, I laughed at her.

"Brax...!" She squealed, as she buried her head into my chest, hiding her embarrassment from me. I laughed as she snuggled her head into the groove of my neck, I felt her feather light lips kissing and sucking at the base of my neck, I moved further up the bed trying to escape from her lips, it was driving me crazy, it sent shivers down my spine and caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand on end. Not to mention her doing this also sent something else standing. It didn't work though, she moved and pushed her weight on me, I fell on my back and soon enough her naked body scrambled on top of me, straddling my waist she leant down, her little hands on my chest, leaning down to kiss my neck, slowly and passionately. My whole body began to tingle and I felt myself harden, I looked up at Charlie's whose face was pleasantly surprised, her eye brows raised.

"I can feel something is excited..." She smiled cheekily as she looked down at me, she sat back up, sitting down on me, her body slipped down over me and she squealed slightly, as she placed her hands on my chest. I moved my hands up her back, before sliding them back down her smooth back to hold her at the hips, holding her on me. She went to leaned back down so begin her usual sexy, tease act before she'd actually let me take control but instead, I caught her by surprise, not wanting to wait. I flipped her over onto her back and pushed inside of her, she groaned and her hands found their way to my hips, holding me there, then her phone rang.

"Ignore it." I mumbled into her ear as I moved further inside of her, her hands dropped from my hips and reached for her phone.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I looked at my phone, wondering who it was that was calling me, I didn't really want to be interrupted at the moment.

_Ruby Buckton Calling_

"Shit Brax its Ruby!" I said, as I looked up at him, he obviously didn't really care; he was caught up in the moment. I rolled him over and sat up on his waist, with him still inside of me, I had my phone in one hand, and my other on his chest.

"Behave." I said as I sat up on him with more stability and answered my phone.

"Hey Rubes." I said as causal as I could.

"Hey are we still up for brunch, or now lunch?" She questioned, I snapped my head towards the clock, 10:26am. Brax had already gotten bored of the waiting game, so he leant up and began kissing at my neck, and slightly rocking his hips, forcing him inside of me inch by inch, I sucked in a breath and tried to hide my moan as he began sucking on my skin.

"Are you okay?" Ruby questioned, obviously noticing my delay in reply.

"Um, yeah sure thing." I said, squeezing my eyes closed and biting my lip, trying to hold back my moan of pleasure as he rolled his hips.

"Want to meet up now?" She questioned, as I pushed Brax's back back onto the bed so he could no longer kiss my neck, I looked down at my cute boyfriend, who was hot, and horny, and only wanting to do one thing.

"Yeah sure Rubes. I'll be there in 20, love you." I said as I threw the phone off the bed, I pushed up off Brax with my hands before heading for the bathroom. I turned around to see Brax with a surprised look on his face, and obviously a bit cut up.

"What's wrong babe?" I joked, he didn't answer just looked at me.

"I've got 15 minutes to have a shower, so it's either you can lay there sooking, or let me help you out..." I added, as I turned the water on in the shower. I turned around to see him standing there.

"Quickie?" He questioned, his cute face looking down at me. I just smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him into the shower behind me.

**Ruby P.O.V**

"Hey Rubes." Charlie said as she sat down on the other side of the table, dumping her hand bag on the chair next to hers.

"What took you so long?" I questioned as I took a sip of my coffee, she said she'd be here in 20 minutes, that was 45 minutes ago.

"I had to have a shower." She said as she sipped out of her coffee cup.

"A 45 minute one?" I laughed.

"Brax came with me..." She said.

"Oh my gosh, I really don't want to know." I moaned, I knew what they would have been doing.

"Sorry Rubes." She said, her face going slightly red.

"So by the sound of that Brax and you are well and truly back together and going strong." I said happily, Charlie mirrored my smile.

"Yeah, we are." She said happily. I think they finally now don't take each other for granted, especially Brax he spent a whole year thinking she was dead, and now that he knows she isn't he won't let her go. I'm surprised he didn't come here with her.

"Good because you have no idea how much he missed you when you were gone, you have absolutely no idea." I stressed, her forehead crinkled and her eyes were sad.

"He tells me he was having a hard time dealing with it, but that's all he said, whenever I bring it up he changes the subject because 'he doesn't like thinking about it.'" She said.

I remember back to the days of when Charlie was 'dead', I steered clear of the Braxton's completely, but by odd chance when I did run into Brax I could smell the alcohol on his breath, and sometimes even off his clothes.

"Yeah it wasn't good, and I didn't help any, I stayed away from him at all costs, treating him horribly, I blamed him you know Charlie... He was drunk all the time, it was constant, he stopped surfing, stopped working at Angelo's, the business was back peddling fast because Heath was struggling to run it, but Brax couldn't care less. He rocked up to your wake drunk, and after I kicked him out he spent the night drinking down on the beach... Casey came to me constantly, begging me to hear him out, and saying that we should have been there for each other because we were both suffering but I couldn't. He was a broken man, completely broken." I said, as I looked up to Charlie her eyes watering, on the verge of crying.

"I'm so sorry Ruby." She spoke her voice shaky, wiping away a tear before it could fall.

"It wasn't your fault Charlie, it had to be done." I said, putting my hand over hers and smiling.

"I just don't know why he wouldn't tell me this..." She said, as she wiped the rest of her tears away.

"You know what Brax is like, well as a matter of fact you know what all the Braxton's are like, they hate showing emotion and he probably didn't want to talk about it, it was a rough time for him." I said sincerely, I knew it was a rough time, because I went through the same thing to. Even though his relationship with mum was both physical and emotional, I still knew what he went through.

**Brax P.O.V**

I was placing the new bottles of liquor up on the shelves at Angelo's when I felt her arms circle around my waist; I looked back over my shoulder and saw Charlie's face staring up at me, a smile placing on her lips.

"Ruby told me." She said, her smile dropping.

"Ruby told you what...?"I questioned, as I turned around in her arms, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Told me about what happened to you when I was gone." She said carefully, looking up to judge my reaction. I sighed, Charlie had asked me about it many times, but I shrugged her off because I didn't want to talk about it, but now I had to.

"And..." I said, not sure of what I should, or what she wanted me to say.

"You have to promise me that if anything happens to me again then you'll" I cut her off.

"Hey, hey don't talk like that please." I stressed, my heart beat rising just at the thought.

"Babe, this is serious. If something does happen to me you have to promise to look after yourself, no drinking binges and shutting people out." She said, my throat getting tight.

"Yeah, okay I promise, but as long as you make me a promise." I said, wishing to compromise.

"Yeah sure." She said quickly.

"You have to promise me that you'll never, ever leave me alone ever again." I smiled; she mirrored my smile before leaning up on her toes.

"I promise." She said, before her lips touched mine.


	13. Unwanted Attention

**Chapter 13: Unwanted Attention.**

**Brax P.O.V**

I was sitting at the table reading the morning paper while eating the breakfast Charlie had cooked for myself and my 3 brothers. She stayed over again last night, as she usually does except this time I woke up to an empty bed, once I found my clothes I walked out into the living room and discovered my brothers at the table scoffing down bacon & eggs, I knew this wasn't there doing, Heath was too lazy to scratch his arse half the time.

I turned the page and began reading the second half of weather report, reading about the massive swells that were coming in, in about 3 days. I was in a world of my own when Charlie placed a letter down in front of me, once addressed to me.

"What's this?" I questioned, picking it up.

"A letter...?" She said sarcastically.

"No I mean where did it come from?" I questioned again.

"The mail box Brax." She said shaking her head.

"Who's it from?" I questioned, I never get letters, apart from bills of course. She just shrugged as she grabbed an apple and took a bite. I turned the letter over, not bothering to look at the address; I ripped open the top of the envelope and pulled out the dirty paper, and opened it.

_To Darryl,_

_I know it has been a long time and I know that you and I didn't have the best relationship before I left but I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think we should catch up. You know where I am, you know where to find me. Do me a favour and come see me Monday._

_Sean._

"Who's Sean?" Charlie questioned, as she looked over my shoulder.

"My father." I answered back.

**Charlie P.O.V  
><strong>I knew Brax never liked his father but I must have underestimated it, he was worried and basically passing the living room asking questions that I had no answer to.

"Why would he send me a letter? It's been 10 years since he got taken away, and since then he hasn't said a word to us." He said, after he had calmed down. He was sitting down on the couch, so I sat on his lap, mostly because I didn't want him to get up and start pacing again and simply because I like being near him, feeling our skin touch. His hands wrapped around my hip and rested on my thigh.

"Maybe he does what to see you, talk to his son?" I said, I read the letter as soon as Brax got worked up, so I knew what he was so worked up about.

"But why wait till now? And why only me what about Heath and Casey." He asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know babe, when does he want you to see him?" I questioned.

"Today, he must have sent it on Friday." He said as he picked up the letter again, but didn't read it.

"Are you going to go see him?" I asked.

"No." He cut back.

"Why not?" I questioned angrily, since day 1 of meeting Brax I knew that he turned out the way he did because he was missing that sense of want by someone or his father, so when I came along and Brax realised he was wanted he changed, for the better.

"Because I don't want him in our life Charlie, he's no good he only brings trouble." He answered back.

"Brax, ever since I first met you, you were saying how you wished your life was different and now you have the chance to change it, you can meet your father and if it doesn't go well then you don't ever have to go back and see him." I said trying to reason with him.

**Brax P.O.V**

I climbed the stairs up to Angelo's after dropping Charlie home; she was having a shower and spending some time with Ruby before we went to dad. I don't know how she managed to convince me to ring the jail and make an appointment to see him, but she was a cop so I guess they never lose that ability to make people do what they want.

I walked through the door and they whole place was filled with lunch time reservations, I walked up to the bar were Heath was. I walked around the back and took a beer out of the fridge, cracking open the top and taking a swig.

"I'm going to see dad." I said to Heath, he turned around looked at me, his eyes wide.

"What? What happened to never seeing that son of bitch again?" Heath questioned.

"He sent me a letter and Charlie convinced me into going and see what he wants." I answered.

"I'm coming with you then." He said, picking up a glass and cleaning it.

"No you're not, Charlie is." I said back smugly, Heath turned around again, shaking his head in anger.

"So you're taking your fucking girlfriend to see him, but you won't allow me to go see my own father." He said, trying to compose his anger seeing people could see him.

"Heath you and I both know if dad says something you don't like you'll hit him, and then you'll end up in a cell next door to him." I said, pulling out my phone and checking the time.

"Brax you obviously haven't thought about this..." Heath said.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, wanting to hear him out.

"You are taking your sexy girlfriend" I cut him off.

"Oi cut it out!" I yelled, people turned and looked.

"Hear me out, you are taking your beautiful girlfriend to a jail full of men who haven't seen a decent looking woman in years, some of them are probably even in there for rape. Do you really want to take Charlie there? You hate when guys in the street look at her, so I don't think you'll like it when seedy, criminals stare at her." He said, I frowned thinking about what he had just said.

"Yeah exactly." Heath said, noticing my troublesome frown.

**Heath P.O.V**

How come everyone thinks Brax is the smart one? He must be a genius taking his gorgeous, sexy, skinny, tall, brunette girlfriend to a jail full of men who haven't seen an attractive woman in years. How did he not think of that? I mean I'm Brax's brother and I'm not going to deny it, I have checked out her, heaps of times. She is hot.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I stepped out of Brax's ute before looking up to see high brick walls in front of me, Brax came around to my side and took my hand before leading me towards the entrance of the jail. I was glad Brax let me come, because just before we left he tried talking me out of it, leading to a massive fight on why I should be able to go. He was just too protective at times.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Said a man sitting behind a bullet proof glass panel.

"We are here to see Sean Braxton." Brax said.

"So you are Darryl Braxton and Charlie Buckton?" The man questioned, Brax just nodded.

"I need to see identification please." He said. I grabbed my driver's license out of my wallet handing it to Brax who held both our licenses up to the glass panel allowing the receptionist to see them clearly.

"Okay, please follow Officer Frazer." He said, pointing to the man standing next to the barred doors.

We followed him through the barred doors, and once I heard the dead bolt slide through home I knew it was too late to turn around and back out, Brax was right beside me, his arm around my waist as we made our way into the jail. We went through one more door and then we were outside again, walking along a high fence, on the other side were the prisoners on yard time, and as soon as I stepped out of the door I attracted unwanted attention. I felt safe here though, mostly because Brax was here beside me and because we were on the opposite side of a 5 metre high fence with barbed wire at the top and also because our escort had a high powered rifle in his hands.

"Oi darlin' how about you come see me? Ask for Roy!" Yelled a short, muscular man, he was seedy, bald and had tattoos all over his body. Brax's grip tightened around me and I looked up to see him staring at the man on the other side of the fence.

"Brax..." I said, grabbing his attention back to me, he looked down at me his eyes full of anger, I just shook my head as if to say 'just forget about it.'

"Oi Roy do you want to spend 3 weeks in confinement?" Yelled Officer Frazer, holding his gun up, Roy didn't answer.

"Yeah that's what I thought, now shut up!" Yelled the officer again, earning a chorus of laughter from the other inmates.

I looked up at Brax again who was starting to get stirred up I knew he was biting his tongue. As we continued to walk beside the fence I continued to get more stares, comments and whistles, every single time Brax's grip would tighten around me, until I was sure he'd break my ribs.

**Brax P.O.V **

I should have listened to Heath, I shouldn't have let her come here, even though she was dressed in skinny jeans and had a business like top on she was still attracting many looks from all the male eyes in this joint and that bothered me. I know they can't get to her, and even if they tried I'd kill them before they laid a finger on her I still didn't like all the smart, demeaning and sexual comments she was getting from the boys in the clink and the looks were just as bad, I know they couldn't act on it but I knew what they were thinking. They were thinking the same thing I was when I first saw her, that she was sexy, hot and that they would do anything possible to get her in between the sheets.

I bit my tongue as we continued through the jail, until we finally come to another guarded door, where again we had to show our identification and then the guard took us into a room, where he took all our belongings off us, phones, wallet, Charlie's jewellery I guess it was so no one would steal them off us.

"Okay, walk out those doors and you'll be into a court yard. You're father will be out on one of the tables, he is free of hand cuffs because he is no longer considered as a threat, but if anything happens just give us a shout and we'll be out there in seconds. Also, there are other inmates out there with their families, steer clear of all of them." Said Officer Frazer. I just nodded, and grabbed Charlie's hand as we walked towards the doors.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I walked through the doors and out into the court yard, and as the officer said there were many inmates out here with their families, and I scanned the place trying to see if I could find Brax's dad, and finally I saw him. I didn't know it was him simply because he was at a table by himself but because he looked a lot like the Braxton boys, particularly he looked like Brax. He had the same features as Brax, by the look of him his height was nearly the same, Brax may have been a little taller, in his younger day he would have had the same build as Brax and as I got closer, I noticed his eyes were the same hazel colour, except they didn't have that amazing sparkle as Brax did.

Brax approached the table first, and when his father stood he stopped in front of me, blocking me from anything. They just stood there, staring at each other, I knew if Brax's dad was as stubborn as his son then we'd be standing here for the next 20 minutes waiting for someone to make the first move. It was getting awkward and people were starting to star so I placed a hand on Brax's back and pushed him forward slightly.

"Long time no see." Brax said finally, I sucked in a breath; he made the first move that had to be a good thing.

"Well I've been busy." He said sarcastically, typical smart arse, that's where Heath must have gotten it from.

"Yeah I can see..." Brax said back.

"Why did you contact me?" Brax questioned, as he stepped in closer, pulling me along with him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing..." He said, I stepped out from behind Brax and stood beside him, I saw Brax's father's eyes drop down to see our hands were intertwined.

"Looks like you've done pretty well for yourself." He said shocked, as he looked me in the eye, I smiled slightly, feeling my cheeks turn red. He sat down at the table, and Brax followed, sitting down on the opposite side, I sat down beside him.

**Brax P.O.V**

Charlie's hand slide up my leg and rested on my thigh, as she leant in beside me, I wrapped my arm around her as I continued to stare at my father. He had changed since I last saw him, lost weight, and grew a beard, I spose you do tend to let yourself go when you're in jail, no one to see and no one to impress.

"Why did you only send a letter to me, and not to Heath and Casey." I questioned, still confused on that.

"Well Darryl, I thought that I should probably see you first and apologise to you, because I know I fucked your life up when I left. I've had a few boys come into see me, and I've had them watch you in particular, to see how you were coping. So I know that you dropped out of school, and started dealing." He said, not continuing on just in case he thought Charlie didn't know about it. "But I didn't know about her." He said looking towards Charlie.

"Dad this is Charlie, my girlfriend and Charlie this is my dad, Sean." I said using hand gestures, but not letting my stare leave his face. He stood up and so did Charlie, and he walked around to Charlie, and hugged her. I almost objected, I didn't want him touching her but I knew Charlie would chuck the shits so I just left it.

"Oi Braxton! Hands off!" Yelled a guard standing next to the door, he let Charlie go as soon as the words left his mouth.

**2 hours later - **

"So how's Casey and Heath going?" Dad finally asked, he finally gained some respect from me, he finally asked out his other two sons.

"Heath's hot headed, and already been in the clink once but now he's matured a bit, he has a daughter as well." I said.

"Really, so I'm a grandfather?" He questioned.

"Yeah, so a cute little girl called Darcy." I added.

"As in that blonde bimbo's daughter?" He questioned, Charlie almost snickered.

"Yeah, Teagan..." I said.

"I'll have to see her when I get out... How's Casey?" He asked.

"He's good, shows the most potential out of all 3 of us, he's still in school, studying hard to get his HSC, he's a good kid." I said sincerely.

"I always knew that boy would go far, what about you what have you been doing with yourself?" He questioned.

"I own a small restaurant in Summer Bay, that's where I met Charlie." I said, leaning over and kissing her forehead, she smiled up at me.

"How does it go?" He questioned.

"Yeah it does alright, pays the bills." I said casually.

"It does more than just pay the bills." Charlie laughed.

"Yeah it does alright doesn't it?" I questioned Charlie, except she didn't answer.

"Brax..." She said, her voice strained, something was wrong. I looked down at her, to see she was staring off into the distance.

"What is it?" I questioned my heart racing. She didn't answer her whole body tensed beside me, I followed her gaze, until I saw what she was staring at, my stomach dropped.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Readers, I decided to use the story line in Home and Away at the moment and add it into this story. Sean is in jail, and even though in the show his name is Danny, I decided to use Sean inside. <em>

_Update will be coming soon._


	14. Keep You Safe

****_I've had many inboxes and reviews asking for this to be updated, so here you go. Hope you all enjoy_ =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong> **Keep You Safe**

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was sitting there not particularly interested in what Brax and Sean were saying, my eyes were scanning around the court yard type structure, it was no typical court yard though. The entrance was bared with heavy duty doors, the walls had signs all over them stating no violence will be tolerated and curled wire at the top of the fences, just in case some prisoner decided to try and escape. I heard the bar door creak open so my eyes travelled to where the entrance was, Officer Frazer was there, bringing in an inmate for someone to see obviously. The man stood out, in an orange jump suit like the rest of the prisoner, except something was different. I recognised him immediately, his height, shape and build and that laugh, Jake.

My stomach dropped and I was sure I was going to faint, I clinged onto Brax's arm, I was speechless.

"Brax..." I said at a whisper.

"What is it?" He questioned, looking down at me but the Jake made eye contact, the breath was knocked out of my body, I couldn't speak. His facial expression was initially of shock, but then as he looked at Brax, he realised I was still alive, a smile spread across his face, and I knew Brax had just registered what I was looking at because he stood up immediately and blocked my view from Jake.

**Brax P.O.V**

My pulse was racing, and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and around my body, this wasn't happening how I could be so stupid? Bringing my girlfriend to the closest high security jail near Summer Bay, how did I not think that he would be here?

Charlie stood up behind me and she gripped onto my arm, her hands tightly holding my bicep as Jake began to walk towards us. The guards were watching closely, not sure whether this was normal and whether or not they should act, but there was no need, I knew I was going to act. Jake stopped short of a meter in front of me, his stance broad, but he still didn't manage to even frighten me.

"Darryl... I must say this is quite a shock for me, when I watched her bleeding on the floor and how much blood that was pumping out of her, I was sure she'd be dead, but I see I was wrong." He said, glancing down at Charlie, who was now at my side, her touch deathly cold. I stood in front of her again, and I tried so hard to hold back, I wanted to get a few things out first, knowing I'd never get another chance to do so.

"You didn't watch her bleed on the floor, you wouldn't have the balls to do something that big, I was the one who walked in and found her one the floor, I was the one that watched her condition worsen. You, like a coward, shot her, and ran, mate you're lucky those cops were there on the beach, or you wouldn't be here, I would have snapped your neck." I said, trying to hold my composure so the guards wouldn't get suspicious.

"Mate, and you're lucky that shooting her wasn't the only thing I took pleasure in that day, because I am pretty sure me and your beautiful girlfriend would have had some fun." He said as he stepped forward again. I grabbed Charlie around the waist and pushed her behind me, before throwing all my weight behind my punch, slamming my fist into his jaw before tucking my head down and shoulder barging him, picking him up and throwing him on his back onto the cement ground, before kneeling down over him and throwing as many punches into him as I could. I could hear Charlie screaming, but it was blurred, and back ground noise, I couldn't concentrate on her I could only concentrate on him. I tried to inflict as much damage as I could before the guards took action, I felt a strong grip onto my forearm trying to pulling me off Jake, it was dad but I just pushed him away before throwing another punch into his face.

But then I felt two guards grab me by the arms, pulling me off Jake, Jake quickly got up and threw a punch into my nose, I felt the blood flowing out of my nose already, and the dull pain spread from my nose, to my face and all the way around to the back of my skull, then rocking through my body. A guard restrained Jake shortly after, dragging him out of the courtyard.

"You bastard, I'll kill you, I'm going to kill you!" I yelled as the guards dragged me away.

I looked over at Jake, a smile spread across his face, clearly happy that he got to me, his face was already bruising and blood was running out of cuts on his eye brows and lip, and his nose was broken and also bleed, he left a blood trail along the ground as he got dragged away. Once I was dragged back though the barred doors they let me go and I flung away from them, blowing the blood out of my nose and for the first time looking over at Charlie. She had tears streaming down her face, and her hand was held up covering her mouth as a female guard looked over her, wondering why she was so shaken up. Only then did the muffled back ground noise become clear and apparent to me again, I looked up and saw Officer Frazer standing in front of me.

"I said are you alright!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said as I went to walk up to Charlie, she stepped back away from me, then the female officer stood in.

"Maybe you should wait till she calms down, go clean up." She said as she took Charlie by the arm and led her into a room.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was shaking, and I just couldn't stop seeing Brax act like that scared me, the way he shoved me behind him and within seconds he was on top of Jake, bashing him I screamed at him, begging for him to stop, not wanting to see him hurt but he just wouldn't stop, he was furious and unstoppable. I stood there not knowing what to do, Sean had me by the arm holding me there, just in case I went to get Brax and copped a fist in the face.

I was sitting down on a seat, after the female officer handed me a glass of water, she sat down beside me and began rubbing my back. She was quite old, maybe 50-60 I wasn't actually sure on why she wanted to be a officer at a jail.

"Now honey, I have to ask, do you know what that was about?" She questioned, obviously talking about the fight that just occurred. I just nodded, still unable to speak, thinking about what he had said.

"Would you like to tell me then?" She asked again, she wasn't pushing me, only asking.

"I can't, I can't not right now." I sobbed.

**Brax P.O.V**

Once I had given a statement on why I bet the shit out of Jake, they let me go and said Charlie had left 15 minutes ago, my stomach dropped. I ran to my ute only to see her sitting on the bonnet of the ute, I slowed to a walk, catching my breath back, walking straight up to her, she looked up her eyes puffy, red and sore. I didn't bother waiting to see if she was angry at me, I just wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair, before wincing and deciding not to do that, my nose wasn't broken but it wasn't a pretty sight at the moment.

Her shaking hand ventured up my shirt and she gripped behind my neck, before leaning in and placing a kiss on my lips, I kissed her back once before she broke away and sucked in a breath.

"I've got to get out of here." She whispered.

"Let's go." I said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bonnet, walking around to her door an opening it, once she was in a closed it and briskly walked around to my side, opening the door, jumping in, slamming the door shit and starting the car, driving away from this place and towards home.

**Heath P.O.V**

I had been at home for about an hour, I finished my 8pm shift and I was tried and exhausted, I was sitting on the couch, with a boxes of pizza's stacked up beside me and a cold beer in my hand. Typical of Brax, he tells me to bring food home for him and he isn't even here to eat it, just as I was thinking that I heard the ute drive up into the garage, and shortly after I heard the roller doors rumble down and hit the floor.

I looked over my shoulder as Charlie walked in the door, she sniffled and I saw her eyes were red, and swollen, she had been crying and shortly after I saw Brax follow her in with a blood stained shirt, and bruised face, something went wrong. There were two options on why Brax had been punched in the face, one was Charlie and him had a fight, and she hit him pretty damn hard or someone glanced, said or touched Charlie and Brax lashed out into a full on blew.

"I'm going for a shower, can I borrow some clothes?" Charlie said quietly.

"Yeah sure babe." Brax answered, grabbing her by the wrists, leaning in a kissing her, Charlie kissed back, but only briefly before she pulled away and walked into his room. Once she was gone Brax sat down beside me and grabbed my beer, taking a swig, I knew it may not be the best time to say it but I just couldn't help it.

"I told you so." I said as he settled into the couch.

"What?" He questioned.

"I told you someone would look at Charlie the wrong way, I'm guessing that's how you got the busted nose." I said, as I snatched my beer off him. He sighed, getting up and walking into the kitchen, I waited patiently for the answer, he grabbed two more beers and walked back in.

"Jake was there." He said plainly, I snapped my head up.

"Fuck what happened?"I questioned, all jokes aside.

"He walked in to where we were, Charlie saw him first, then I saw him. He approached us, basically said that he hadn't finished what he started and that he regrets not having 'fun' with Charlie before shooting her." He said, empathising the word fun, meaning sex.

"So you flew into him." I said, it wasn't a question, I knew he would have been the first to make a move. Brax will stand up for his family and protect them, but one thing he hates is woman being mistreated, and seeing that this was about his girlfriend, he would do everything and anything to protect her, and this was his way of doing so.

"Yep." Was all he said.

**Charlie P.O.V**

I was walking around Brax's bed, pulling off the throw pillows and throwing them onto the ground, before slipping into Brax's just wearing one of his hoody's and some undies. It was weird, before I 'died' I spent most my nights here with Brax but I never managed to leave a single pair of shorts or a shirt behind, but only about 8 pairs or undies/panties/G-strings. I must have went home wearing only pants a lot of times, I imagine it was for Brax's benefit, leaving him them as a little reminder of what we got up to during the time I spent with him, now I was grateful for it, because without these left over undies, I would either wearing nothing, or borrowing Brax's which wouldn't work out very well.

I turned off the bedside light and settled in for bed, still a bit shaken up by today's events, I knew there was no point trying to sleep, I would only dream about him if I tried to sleep now, I'd have to wait for Brax. Shortly the door opened, and the light streamed in Brax walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, he must have used the general bathroom. He walked over to the drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers, dropping his towel to the floor and slipping the silk material on. He turned around soon after and looked at me, I smile slightly to let him know that I wasn't mad at him, I was just scared.

He walked to his side of the bed, lifting the blankets; a cool breeze of air flew over my body, raising goose bumps over my naked skin. Once we got in he dropped the blankets, and moved over towards me, I slid over to him and as he lay down I rested my head on his chest. He sighed as his arm slithered under my body and is hand came to rest of my hip.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Sorry for what?" I questioned, generally confused.

"For taking you to that place, and then losing it." He answered his hand moving from my hip and grazing up alongside my body.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault." I said, and I wasn't just saying that to make him feel better, it was true. He told me to stay here, he begged and we argued and I went anyway, because I'm stubborn.

"Yes it was." He said back, his voice strained. I sighed and put my arm on his chest, then pushing myself up on my elbow, and reaching over to turn the bedside light on. I looked down at him.

"It was not your fault Brax." I stated, he gave up and just nodded. I smiled and leant down to kiss him, my lips grazing across his, I parted them slightly and I could feel his hot breath on my lips and face, I smiled as I leant in and kissed him. After a while he kissed me back, slowly and gently before he pulled away and kissed my forehead. I kissed his chin, then his neck, before kissing a trial down his chest and stopped at his tattoo; I sighed and lay down beside him. He leant over and flicked the switch off, leaving us in dark again. His chest rose and fell gently, and his fingertip were grazing my bare thigh back and forth.

"I will always protect you Charlie, I will always keep you safe babe." He said quietly, I smiled and kissed his chest, his skin was smooth and warm under my lips.

"I know." Was all I said, before snuggling into him closer.


End file.
